


Bring me to life

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo e Xanxus non passano tutto il tempo soltanto a litigare tra le mura del covo dei Varia.Scritta ispirandosi al testo di questa canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM[XanxusxSqualo](Successivo a livello temporale alla mia fanfiction Warrior).





	1. Cap.1 Occhi di squalo

Cap.1 Occhi di squalo  
  


_ come puoi leggere nei miei occhi _

__come fossero un libro aperto  
  
  


Le sottili tende bianche ondeggiavano mosse dal vento gelido notturno che entrava dalla finestra spalancata. Anche i lunghi capelli color perla di Squalo ondeggiavano, mentre lui era intento a lisciarsi la ciocca a v che gli divideva a metà la fronte.

"Quel boss del ca**o si diverte proprio a farmi incavolare. Stron** di un boss, ogni tanto potrebbe anche evitare di buttare il cibo che compro. Nemmeno fosse il padrone qui dentro" ringhiò. Tirò un calcio alla propria scrivania rovesciandola con un tonfo. Alcuni fogli volarono nella stanza e Squalo ne pestò alcuni con la punta dello stivale di pelle che indossava, facendo ondeggiare i vari lacci che lo tenevano chiuso.

La tenda venne scostata con un movimento secco e Xanxus avanzò con gli occhi cremisi socchiusi, storse le labbra mostrando così i denti stretti tra loro.

"Mi stai disturbando, feccia!" ringhiò.

Squalo si voltò di scatto e balzò all'indietro, puntando la spada davanti a sé. Il pellicciotto bianco che decorava il cappuccio del suo cappotto gli solleticò il collo.

"Sai quanto me ne frega, maledetto" sibilò.

Socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio sottile, inspessendo un leggero segno nero sotto di essi.

Xanxus avanzò a passo veloce, lo afferrò di scatto per il bordo del cappuccio e lo sollevò tirandolo verso di sé.

"Cosa hai detto, spazzatura?" sibilò.

Abbassò il capo guardando gli occhi di Squalo, ringhiò allentando la presa e mosse la mano in aria con un movimento elegante.

"Non sbraitare senza un cazzo di motivo" borbottò.

"Stupido Boss" sibilò Squalo e tirò fuori la lingua, facendo un verso prolungato.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi e lo scostò da sé con una lieve spinta, lo superò camminando sui fogli e si guardò intorno con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Se come mi comporto non ti va bene, puoi anche morire, feccia".

Squalo giocherellò con il suo anello dei Varia e digrignò i denti. Gli diede le spalle facendo ondeggiare la fluente capigliatura.

"Esci dalla mia stanza, pezzo di mer**" ringhiò.

Xanxus si poggiò alla scrivania a braccia incrociate, tese le gambe accavallando le caviglie e socchiuse gli occhi chinando il capo.

"Credi non sappia cosa ti passa per la testa, spazzatura?" sbottò.

Si voltò con un verso stizzito.

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi erano grigio spento e riflettevano la luce della lampada sopra di lui.

"Voi" sibilò con voce roca.

Xanxus gli sollevò il mento con due dita di scatto, lo guardò con gli occhi cremisi che brillavano di riflessi rosso più chiaro.

"Posso leggertelo negli occhi da idiota che ti ritrovi. Se ti chiedi chi ca**o mi credo di essere per comportarmi così, farò meglio a ricordartelo" sibilò.

Scese con la punta delle dita lungo il collo pallido di Squalo, gli premette le dita sul pomo d'Adamo.

"Sono il tuo fottuto Boss, e tu sei solo spazzatura" continuò, il tono basso e roco.

Squalo abbassò le braccia e lasciò la presa sull'elsa della spada, che cadde conficcandosi nel pavimento con la protesi ancora attaccata.

"Solo fin quando non ti sconfiggerò" sibilò.

Xanxus emise un verso stizzito, gli strinse la gola nella mano sollevandolo per avvicinarlo a sé e premette la fronte contro quella di Squalo, le ciocche scure di capelli ondeggiavano su quelle dell'altro Varia.

Squalo socchiuse le labbra e boccheggiò leggermente, le gambe gli si piegarono con le ginocchia leggermente in fuori.

Xanxus gli afferrò lo scalpo e tirò con forza sollevandogli la testa con la bocca aperta, lo guardò fisso negli occhi.

"Lo vedo che vorresti mandarmi a farmi fottere, pezzo di me**a. Credi io mi comporti come fossi il padrone senza motivo?".

Sputò di lato, lasciò la presa facendo ricadere Squalo e indurì lo sguardo.

"Non osare compararmi a voi rifiuti".

Squalo digrignò i denti ed appoggiò la mano sana sul pavimento.

"Hai visto anche altro visto che sembri saperne tanto, stupido Boss?" lo sfidò con tono di astio.

Xanxus sogghignò, gli afferrò la mano ferita e strinse il polso piegandolo per esporre il palmo.

"Vedo che sei mio, Squalo" sibilò.


	2. Cap.2 Intorpidito

Cap.2 Intorpidito  


_Insinuarti nel mio cuore_

_dove sono diventata così intorpidita_

  


Squalo gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte, scosse Squalo spingendolo avanti e indietro per la spalla e grugnì.

"Cosa ridi, feccia?" sbottò.

Squalo smise di ridere e alzò il capo, guardandolo in viso.

"E tu lo capisci dagli occhi, emerito imbecille?" domandò.

Xanxus accennò un sogghigno, gli passò la mano tra i capelli con un movimento impacciato e grugnì tenendosi poggiato alla scrivania con il bacino.

"Preferiresti cavarti il cuore dal petto e farmelo dire da quello, feccia che non sei altro?".

Squalo si voltò e si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe aperte di Xanxus, guardandolo in viso.   
"Non sentirei dolore nemmeno in quel caso, dimentichi?". Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, appoggiando le proprie labbra su quelle dell'altro.

Xanxus tenne la schiena piegata per ricambiare il bacio dell'altro, gli passò nuovamente la mano tra i lunghi capelli e ne strinse la base con forza sollevandogli il capo.

"Squalo" sussurrò, il tono roco e profondo.

Squalo gorgogliò di piacere, una lacrima gli rigò il volto e arcuò la schiena sporgendo il viso verso quello dell'altro.

Xanxus gli morse il lato del labbro fino a sentire il retrogusto del sangue, lo leccò e guardò gli occhi spenti dell'altro.

"Ti senti intorpidito, feccia? Allora vieni da me, invece di distruggere la ca**o di stanza".

Squalo gli passò la mano tra i capelli facendogli ondeggiare le piume che li decoravano e lo baciò nuovamente.

"Portamici tu, se ci tieni" lo sfidò.

Xanxus gli afferrò i fianchi e lo sollevò di scatto, si voltò e lo sbatté contro la scrivania rovesciata passandogli le mani sulle natiche.

"Il tuo cuore e il tuo corpo mi appartengono come tutto il resto, spazzatura" sibilò.

Squalo si tolse l'impermeabile dove c'era il simbolo dei varia, sentì l'altro continuargli a passare le mani sotto i pantaloni e se li slacciò, abbassandoseli. Sentiva le dita di Xanxus sotto i propri boxer.

"Peccato tu non possieda anche il mio cervello" sibilò.

Xanxus sogghignò, gli tirò giù i boxer con un movimento violento e lo strinse con più forza contro di sé arrossandogli la pelle candida.

"Ti risveglierò dal tuo ca**o di intorpidimento anche a costo di darti fuoco, Squalo".

 


	3. Cap.3 Sprofondando

Cap.3 Sprofondando  


_senza un’anima il mio spirito dorme in qualche luogo freddo_

_finché non lo troverai lì e lo ricondurrai a casa_

  


Squalo osservò Xanxus sfilarsi la casacca e si sporse in avanti, gli cinse le spalle con il braccio ricadendogli addosso e gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue. Il capo dei Varia scoppiò a ridere e se lo caricò su una spalla. Squalo gli tirò una serie di ginocchiate al petto muscoloso. Xanxus lo portò fuori dalla camera e percorse il corridoio silenzioso. Superò il salotto dove c'erano una serie di poltrone vuote e un tavolinetto ricoperto di carte. Sulle pareti c'erano degli stendardi dei Varia e negli angoli c'erano delle camicie abbandonate da Bell e ogni tanto degli ombrelli neri. Xanxus aprì la porta della propria camera spingendola con il piede.

" _Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!_ " sbraitò Squalo. Tirò una serie di testate sulla spalla di Xanxus. Questo ghignò e lo gettò sul letto, che cigolò sotto il peso dello spadaccino.

"Il giorno in cui ti sconfiggerò, te la farò pagare per tutto questo!" gridò Squalo a squarciagola. I capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al corpo pallido creando delle onde argentee.

Xanxus gli si mise sopra a gattoni, lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi rossi.

"Questo vuol dire che continuerò in eterno, spazzatura" rispose.

Baciò con violenza l'altro sentendo il sapore del proprio sangue, si leccò le labbra e gli strinse i fianchi.

"Hai sempre saputo di non avere speranza".

Squalo lo raggiunse con una testata, creando un livido sulla fronte e digrignò i denti.

"Ti ricordo che sono il migliore" sibilò. Xanxus lo baciò nuovamente e ricambiò al bacio. Il suo corpo era premuto da quello dell'altro che lo faceva affondare nel letto. Le coperte di lino gli sfioravano la pelle. Xanxus si staccò da lui, Squalo ansimò privo di fiato. Si sfilò del tutto i boxer, rimanendo ignudo. Osservò l'altro denudarsi del tutto, la pelle abbronzata segnata da delle profonde cicatrici.

Xanxus gli strinse i fianchi fino ad arrossarli, attirò il bacino dell'altro verso il proprio sogghignando.

"Queste che vedi sono le uniche cicatrici che ho, e nessuna l'hai fatta tu; feccia" lo derise.

Gli morse la spalla pallida e leccò i segni dei denti.

Squalo gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe affusolate, facendo scattare i muscoli allenati.

"Il mio braccio non l'ho certo perso per mano tua, stron**" ringhiò. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le iridi argentee brillavano di riflessi perlacei, le sue labbra rosa pallido erano socchiuse e il suo respiro era ansante. Un rivolo pallido di saliva gli scendeva al fianco della bocca raggiungendo il mento aguzzo.

Xanxus ghignò, leccò il rivolo di saliva e si sfregò ripetutamente contro l'altro emettendo bassi sospiri rochi.

"Non sono io ad ansimare come una putt*na" sibilò.

Squalo strinse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa all'indietro, avvertendo un calore al basso ventre lì dove l'altro si strofinava a lui.

"Fotti**" esalò.

I muscoli del suo corpo si rilassarono, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolarmente sempre più piano.

Xanxus gli strinse le natiche tra le mani callose, avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio dell'altro e strinse gli occhi.

"Sei tu che vuoi fott*rmi il posto, bastardo" sussurrò.

Gli morse il labbro tirandolo verso di sé.

"Non provare a schiattare prima".

"Tranquillo, non crepo finché non lo fai tu. Voii" gli gridò Squalo. Venne verso di lui e si fece penetrare con un gesto secco. Strinse le labbra ingoiando dei mugolii.

Xanxus gemette gettando il capo all'indietro, lo spinse verso di sé con le mani e si mosse verso l'altro con gesti secchi.

"La tua fottuta anima da perdente resterà qui in eterno, allora".

"Qualche altra cosa che pensi di poter avere a tua disposizione, bastard*?!" gli gridò contro Squalo. Alzò e abbassò il bacino rapidamente, ansimando, permettendo all'altro di entrare sempre più profondamente. Teneva la bocca spalancata ed ansimava rumorosamente.

Xanxus si spinse con forza, gli tenne i fianchi fino a graffiarli, ansimava contro l'orecchio dell'altro con gli occhi cremisi socchiusi e liquidi.

"Tu" sussurrò, il tono basso.

"Puttani**e" ruggì Squalo. Mise la mano su quella dell'altro e gli graffiò il palmo e aumentò il ritmo, anche il proprio membro era sempre più eccitato. Avvertiva il calore che proveniva dalla pelle dell'altro e si strofinava contro di lui, gemendo sempre più forte.

Xanxus gli allargò le natiche con le mani, si puntellò con le ginocchia per accelerare il ritmo e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Ti riporterò sempre da me, puttanell*" ringhiò minaccioso.

"Voooiiii" sibilò Squalo. Arcuò la schiena e gli cinse i fianchi con l'unico braccio, aggrappandosi a lui.

"Qui c'è il posto... che mi spetta... mnh... dove dovrei andare?" disse tra gli ansiti.

Xanxus sentiva la propria erezione pulsare, continuò a spingere facendo leva con le ginocchia sul materasso.

"In qualche posto freddo dove puoi essere frigido quanto ca**o ti pare".

Si chinò a guardare Squalo negli occhi.

"Non accadrà mai" disse, con tono profondo.

Squalo ricambiò lo sguardo, la sua espressione era assente. Baciò Xanxus ed intrecciò la sua lingua a quella dell'altro. Venne.

Xanxus gemette di piacere, si arcuò su di lui venendo a propria volta e gli ricadde addosso.

"Ti porterò a casa che tu voglia o meno, Superbi Squalo" sibilò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Svegliarmi

Cap.4 Svegliarmi  
  


_Svegliami dentro_

_(non riesco a svegliarmi)_

  


  


Squalo dormiva a faccia in giù, le gambe fino a sotto i glutei coperte dal lenzuolo candido. L'unico braccio era adagiato sopra un cuscino. I capelli argentei gli aderivano al corpo pallido. La luce della luna entrava dalla finestra, illuminandoli, facendogli anche risplendere la pelle nivea resa umida dal sudore. Il suo corpo era rallentato dalle fiamme azzurrine della pioggia che scorrevano in lui, che facevano brillare le sue dita affusolate.

Xanxus gli passò la punta delle dita callose sulla schiena in movimenti lenti e ripetuti, si piegò verso di lui osservando da vicino il volto dell'altro, strinse le labbra sentendo le proprie fiamme dell'ira sfrigolare sulla punta delle unghie.

"Squalo" chiamò, roco.

Il respiro di Squalo continuava ad essere regolare, le sue labbra erano leggermente dischiuse.

Le lenzuola iniziarono a fumare leggermente, Xanxus premette la mano alla base della schiena dello spadaccino sentendo la pelle liscia sudata.

< Non è mio. Appartiene a questo stupido sonno gelido in cui cade > pensò.

Si accostò maggiorente.

"Squalo" lo chiamò ancora.

Quest'ultimo mugolò e socchiuse un occhio, alzando il capo. Una ciocca di capelli gli divideva a metà il viso.

Xanxus gli afferrò con la mano bollente il capo, lo attirò a sé e baciò con irruenza. Si scostò, grugnì.

"Svegliati, quando ti chiamo" ordinò.

Squalo gli morse a sangue il labbro e glielo leccò.

"Mi sveglio quando mi va, bastard* di un boss" ribatté.

Xanxus gli passò la mano tra i capelli, gli strinse il capo e lo spinse all'indietro esponendo il collo dell'altro.

"Ti svegli quando cazzo lo decido io".

Squalo deglutì, facendo ondeggiare il proprio pomo d'adamo.

"Non credo proprio. Io sono il 'capitano' dei Varia" ruggì. Socchiuse le gambe e lo guardò in viso.

Xanxus gli portò la mano al collo sollevandolo leggermente, lo avvicinò a sé guardandolo con occhi rossi brillanti di riflessi arancio come le sue fiamme, ghignò ampiamente deformando le cicatrici sul volto.

"Ed io il tuo Boss, inutile spazzatura".

Squalo si diede la spinta e si sedette sul letto, gli afferrò il mento e lo strinse con forza. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Xanxus gli passò la mano dietro il collo, lo spinse verso di sé e ricambiò il bacio chiudendo gli occhi, rilassò lentamente le spalle e il suo respiro si calmò.


	5. Cap.5 Svegliati

Cap.5 Svegliati __  
  


_  
(non riesco_   _a svegliarmi)_

_Svegliami dentro_

  


  


Squalo si staccò da lui, strisciò sul letto e saltò a terra. Si alzò e si allontanò, raggiungendo la finestra. La spalancò e si sedette sul davanzale.

"Scusami tanto!" sbraitò.

Xanxus si alzò di scatto, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò contro il proprio petto nudo con forza, gli strinse l'arto fino a sentire l'osso scricchiolare.

"Dove caz*o credi di andare?".

"Mer*a non dovrei nemmeno scusarmi con te, visto che non capisci. A che ca**o pensavi? Voi!" gli gridò Squalo in faccia, guardandolo in viso. Gli si appoggiò contro il viso e lo guardò in viso, la pelle intorno alla stretta della mano del boss divenne violacea.

Xanxus grugnì, lo lanciò contro il letto e raggiunse a propria volta il giaciglio, si mise seduto sul bordo sporgendosi verso l'altro.

"Ti scusi per i tuoi cazzo di momenti da frigido, ecco cosa".

Squalo rotolò sul letto e grugnì, sdraiandosi a faccia in giù.

"Non mi hai ancora detto a che mer*a pensavi, BakaBoss" sibilò.

Xanxus salì sul letto con le ginocchia facendo affondare il materasso, gattonò verso di lui e grugnì.

"Pensavo che devi svegliarti, feccia".

Squalo si passò la mano sana tra i capelli lisciandoli, togliendoli dalla pelle delle spalle e del viso a cui erano aderiti.

"Mi correggo, stron*o. A 'chi' pensavi?" disse con tono alto.

Xanxus si mise seduto, incrociò le gambe nude e grugnì prendendogli una ciocca di capelli, la tirò con forza attirandolo contro di te.

"Pensavo a te, perdente".

Squalo gli afferrò la coda di procione che gli decorava i capelli e gliela sbatté in faccia.

"Bugiardo!" tuonò.

Xanxus arricciò il naso e ringhiò, lo sbatté sul letto bloccandogli i fianchi con le ginocchia e gli premette la mano sul collo.

"Non osare darmi del bugiardo, feccia!" ordinò.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro, strinse un pugno avvolto dalle fiamme della pioggia. Le spense e riaprì la mano, lasciandola adagiata sul letto. Sentiva la stretta sul collo farsi sempre più stretta e gli si mozzò il fiato.

Xanxus ringhiò con il respiro accelerato, gli occhi accesi dalle fiamme dell'ira brillavano intensamente.

"Voglio che ti svegli per me, Superbi Squalo" mormorò, il tono caldo e roco.

Squalo lo raggiunse al volto con un pugno, gli deformò la guancia e gli fece sputare un grumo di sangue. La presa sul suo collo cessò.

Xanxus si tirò indietro, si passò il braccio sul volto e sogghignò respirando affannosamente, sputò di lato e deglutì.

"Questo è ciò che stavo pensando, feccia".


	6. Cap.6 Save me

Cap.6 Save me  


_(salvami)_

_Chiama il mio nome e salvami dalle tenebre_

  


  


Le prime luci dell'alba illuminavano il salotto dei varia. Levi era sdraiato a faccia in giù su un divano, russava ed ad ogni suo respiro i suoi baffi tremavano.

"Essere ignobile e inferiore, offende la vista di un principe come me" si lamentò Bell. Giocherellò con tre dei suoi pugnali. Era seduto su un divanetto con le gambe accavallate e su di esse era accomodato Viper. L'arcobaleno schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Dovrei farmi pagare di più anche solo per sopportare la sua vista" si lamentò.

Saltò giù dalle gambe di Bell e raggiunse la finestra.

"Hai proprio ragione" disse Bell. Si leccò le labbra e si alzò in piedi. Uscì dalla stanza e vide Xanxus avanzare a passo di carica. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

"Dov'è?" ringhiò. Bell sorrise e si appoggiò alla parete.

"In infermeria da Lussuria. Per quanto io voglia la sua stanza e quel perfezionista il suo posto, lo sta ugualmente curando, Boss" spiegò.

Xanxus ringhiò a denti stretti, si voltò di scatto facendo volteggiare il cappotto e annuì secco.

"La spazzatura come voi merita di morire!" sancì.

Si diresse a passo svelto verso l'infermeria tenendo lo sguardo dritto e i pugni stretti.

"Io non credo che Boss non voglia dirti le cose. Temo che semplicemente non le sappia nemmeno lui" sentì cinguettare la voce di Lussuria dall'infermeria. La porta era socchiusa e dall'interno si sentivano dei biiip ritmici provenienti da una serie di macchinari.

Xanxus spalancò la porta con uno spintone, avanzò con espressione tesa e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Caz*o sparlate alle mie spalle?" ringhiò.

Lussuria chiuse il pugno, si portò il pollice alle labbra piene ed alzò il mignolo.

"Oh Boss, siete venuto a trovarci!" trillò. Saltellò sul posto, alzò l'altro braccio al cielo e girò su se stesso.

Squalo digrignò i denti e gli mostrò il terzo dito della mano.

"Quello che minch*a ci pare. Voiii!" strepitò.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi grugnendo pesantemente, si sedette su una sedia a gambe aperte e indicò con un cenno del mento Squalo.

"Io so benissimo cosa c*zzo voglio dire. Al contrario del perdente nel lettino" fece.

Squalo gli lanciò addosso un cuscino, urlò e gli tirò contro anche un proprio stivale nero.

"Vattene fuori, idiota!" sbraitò. Lussuria si portò le mani alla bocca.

"Quanta confusione" sussurrò.

Xanxus sbuffò, si massaggiò il volto arrossato e si alzò di scatto raggiungendo il lettino. Afferrò Squalo per la spalla tirandolo su, si chinò socchiudendo gli occhi rossi.

"Prima mi nomini e poi vuoi farla franca, spazzatura?".

"Ooooh, penso di dover uscire. Mi raccomando Boss, l'ho appena curato" disse Lussuria. Si premette gli occhiali da sole sul viso e saltellò all'indietro. "Non mandi tutto all'aria e... sia sincero". Saltò fuori dalla porta, il suo ciuffo di capelli ondeggiò. Squalo udì la porta che si chiudeva e spintonò l'altro.

"Io nomino chi ca**o mi pare" ringhiò.

Xanxus sfregò i denti tra loro, guardò la porta chiusa con espressione corrucciata e si mise seduto sul lettino. Lasciò Squalo, sbuffò incrociando le braccia e strinse le labbra abbassando il capo per guardarlo.

"Ti conviene dirmi cosa cazzo ti preoccupa, spazzatura, o te lo caverò a forza".

"Il tuo merd* di sguardo mentre mi fissi. Cosa diamine c'è?!" sbraitò Squalo, guardandolo in viso. Il suo respiro pesante si confondeva con quello dell'altro.

Xanxus strinse un pugno premendolo sul lettino con forza, facendolo cigolare.

"Significa che voglio sentirti chiamare solo il mio nome, feccia!".

Squalo ticchettò sul lettino con la spada collegata all'arto metallico e con l'altra mano gli strinse la spalla.

"Quando mai ho chiamato qualcun altro?" sibilò. Aggrottò la fronte ed assottigliò gli occhi.

Xanxus gli strinse il polso con forza, gli si avvicinò sfiorando il naso dell'altro con il proprio e ringhiò.

"Mi sento sempre come se non fossi qui, stupida feccia. La cosa mi fa impazzire".

Squalo gli morse il labbro.

"Mettitelo bene in testa. Io sono qui. SEMPRE! Hai capito maledetto?!" ululò.

Xanxus gli afferrò i capelli tirandogli il capo all'indietro, lo premette con forza contro di sé e lo guardò con le iridi cremisi liquide.

"Ho bisogno di sentirmi chiamare da te per non sprofondare" sussurrò, il tono roco e caldo.

Gli passò la mano tra le ciocche bianche e gli leccò il labbro.

"Devo sentirti mio, piccolo bastardo".

"Tuo pezzo di mer**, tuo"esalò Squalo.

Xanxus gli morse il lato del labbro, leccò alcune goccioline di sangue e gli passò la mano sulla schiena.

"Chiamami" ordinò, a tono basso.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi e sentì il sapore metallico del proprio sangue in bocca.

"Xanxus" ringhiò basso.

Xanxus chiuse gli occhi rilassando le spalle, lo baciò con dolcezza stringendolo contro di sé fino a sentire il corpo dell'altro aderire completamente al proprio.

"Continua a chiamare solo il mio nome, spazzatura" sussurrò.

 


	7. Cap.7 Gelosia

Cap.7 Gelosia  


_Ordina al mio sangue di scorrere_

_(non riesco a svegliarmi)_

  


Squalo tirò una serie di calci alla porta sbraitando, facendo mulinare i capelli grigi e con la spada indicò il pavimento. C'erano i resti di alcune fette di carne ancora avvolte nella plastica che stavano dissanguando sul pavimento.

"Hai idea quanto costi?! Era di prima scelta!" ululò.

Si voltò verso Xanxus, che era accomodato sulla poltrona rossa da boss.

"Boss, se lo desiderate pulisco io" disse Levi, gettandosi in ginocchio ai piedi di Xanxus.

Xanxus gli tirò un calcio sul volto lasciandogli l'impronta dello stivale, grugnì poggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona scivolando leggermente verso il basso.

"Non ho intenzione di mangiare la robaccia cucinata da feccia come te!".

"Che scena patetica, vecchiaccio" si lamentò Belphegor guardando Levi in terra. Quest'ultimo si alzò di scatto e gli puntò contro un ombrello dimenandolo.

"Servire il Boss è il minimo" sbraitò. Viper sulla spalla di Belphegor ridacchiò e il giovinetto uscì dalla stanza ridacchiando. Levi gli corse dietro sbuffando rumorosamente.

Squalo raggiunse Xanxus, indossava una bandana bianca sul capo.

"DEVI mangiare, maledetto!" gli gridò contro.

Xanxus gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli tirandoselo contro, la strinse con forza e ringhiò guardandolo negli occhi.

"Non darmi ordini, spazzatura!".

"Avevi detto tu che volevi quella ca**o di carne. Se non vuoi quella, che minchi*a vuoi? Ti faccio della pizza?!" urlò Squalo. La lama della sua spada sfiorò la spalla del Boss.

Xanxus aggrottò la fronte, allentò la presa leggermente e i suoi occhi cremisi si fecero liquidi.

"Italiana?" chiese, il tono burbero.

Squalo sospirò pesantemente. "Voooooi, certo che italiana. Esiste altra pizza?!" gli gridò.

Xanxus gli prese il fianco e se lo attirò in braccio, lo strinse contro di sé con un sogghigno.

"Non so se della feccia come te è in grado di fare a mano della vera pizza napoletana" dichiarò.

Squalo si diresse verso la porta della stanza sbattendo rumorosamente i piedi sul pavimento.

"Vedrai appena avrò finito se non viene perfetta!" gli urlò.

Xanxus rise roco, si piegò in avanti accavallando le gambe con fare signorile e socchiuse gli occhi cremisi.

"Se fai tutto a mano, lo mangerò" disse, con tono di sfida.

Squalo uscì dalla stanza e percorse il corridoio fino alla cucina. Lì iniziò a preparare gli ingredienti, la finestra sbatteva.

< Essendo pioggia mi sento sempre un po' intorpidito. Non faccio che urlare e dimenarmi perché è come se il mio sangue nemmeno scorresse > rifletté.

Infilò un grembiule, si lavò le mani e con le dita ancora umide iniziò ad impastare la pasta.

< Lui come cielo è un'armonia così atavica che pietrifica tutto ed è come se a sua volta la sua anima si congelasse. Forse è per questo che amo far scoppiare le sue fiamme d'ira >.

Si morse l'interno della guancia e sospirò pesantemente. Continuò a lavorare la pasta fino ad amalgamarla. Si passò il braccio sulla fronte sudata.

< Anche se spesso si sente schiacciato anche da quelle. Si sente come Secondo, ossia un Vongola che passerà sempre alla storia come inferiore a qualcun altro >. Si mordicchiò il labbro, mentre iniziava a stendere la pasta.

Fece volare la pasta sopra la sua testa e la prese al volo un paio di volte, allargandola. La riappoggiò sul ripiano e controllò avesse ancora una forma circolare.

< Però ultimamente c'è qualcos'altro... e non è solo il fatto di aver scoperto di essere un mezzosangue >. Utilizzò la lama della sua spada per tagliare una mozzarella di bufala che posizionò in un piatto. "Meno male che avevo della pasta per pizza che avevo preparato ieri. Quella che ho fatto oggi la lascio per domani, ma quell'idiota non può mangiare solo pizza tutti i giorni" si lamentò. Andò ai fornelli ed iniziò a cucinare dei pomodori per ottenere della passata.

Mise il tutto in un piatto, raggiunse una finestra e la aprì del tutto. Prese una fogliolina dalla pianta di basilico sul balcone e chiuse la finestra, la lavò e la mise sopra la passata.

Spennellò la pasta di olio extravergine ed iniziò a metterci sopra la salsa con un cucchiaio.

< Di solito davanti a una bella pizza croccante mi dice tutto. Speriamo valga anche questa volta >. Si lavò le mani e corse fuori dalla stanza, scese delle scale e raggiunse il giardino fino a dove c'era un ciocco di legno con accanto accatastati dei pezzi di legno, su di esso era appoggiata un'ascia. La adoperò per tagliare una decina di pezzi di legno, le braccia gli dolevano.

Con i pezzi di legno in braccio corse nuovamente in casa e tornò in cucina, e li adoperò per accendere il forno a legna. Si massaggiò il collo, sentendo le spalle pulsargli.

Lasciò che il forno si riscaldasse mentre si lavava le mani e finì di preparare la pizza sistemando anche i pezzi di mozzarella. Recuperò la grande paletta di legno ed infornò. Si lasciò cadere su una sedia con un sospiro pesante.

< Boss ha sempre cercato di essere all'altezza prima di sua madre e poi del Nono. Con noi non ha mai avuto di questi problemi, non vorrei che adesso quell'idiota non si sentisse all'altezza di me >.

Sentì l'odore della pizza provenire dal forno, si alzò di scatto e la uscì, impiattandola.

"Voooooiiiii!" gridò. Lavò la propria spada e tagliò la pizza in fette. Prese il piatto con entrambe le mani e si mise a correre. Raggiunse Xanxus correndo e gli porse il piatto.

"Ecco a voi, bastard* di un Boss!" tuonò.

Xanxus ghignò, si piegò in avanti e prese una fetta di pizza. La addentò sentendola croccante, l'odore gli pungeva le narici. Sorrise appena, prese il piatto mettendoselo sulle gambe e finì la fetta che aveva in mano.

"Ogni tanto fai qualcosa di decente, feccia".

Squalo si sedette per terra pesantemente.

"Io andrei ad allenarmi, imbecille. C'è qualcosa che mi devi dire, prima?" domandò roco.

Xanxus mangiò un'altra fetta di pizza, rilassò leggermente le spalle socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Smetti di frequentare quel fottuto idiota di Cavallone. Noi Vongola non ci mischiamo con la feccia".

Si morse la lingua, grugnì pesantemente prendendo ancora una fetta e l'addentò sentendo il sapore forte della mozzarella e del pomodoro.

"Mi fotto il cervello quando stai via, spazzatura".

 


	8. Cap.8 Save you

Cap.8 Save you  
  


_Prima che sia distrutta_

_(salvami)_

  


  


Squalo incrociò le braccia al petto e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

< Lo sapevo che c'era sotto qualcosa che riguardava me... imbecille, io voglio solo te, ammiro solo te > pensò. Le sue iridi color argento divennero liquide, mentre riflettevano il Boss dei Varia.

"Quando esco da qui è solo per missioni o allenamenti" sibilò.

Si sporse in avanti.

"Voooooiiiii, non è colpa mia se Cavallone viene a recuperarmi ogni volta che sono in fin di vita al posto vostro" ringhiò.

< Come se potessi avere altri Boss. Sono diventato una specie di Raperonzolo solo perché ho giurato che non mi sarei mai tagliato i capelli finché tu non fossi diventato Boss dei Vongola... ed ora solo Levi ancora ci crede che t'interessi >.

Xanxus finì la pizza, raccolse con il dito alcune briciole dal piatto e le fissò intensamente.

"Cosa pretendo da un coglione che non ha ancora capito che mangio solo cibo italiano fatto in casa" borbottò.

Buttò il piatto di lato facendolo frantumare, si sporse e afferrò il mento di Squalo.

"Quello appare fuori dal nulla ogni fottuta volta, mi fa venire i nervi" sbraitò.

Squalo gli cinse la gamba con le proprie, mettendosi in ginocchio sul pavimento e gli mise le mani sul ginocchio. Le ciocche argentee dei suoi capelli ricoprivano il pavimento.

"La vera domanda è come sa sempre dove sono" bisbigliò.

Xanxus si arcuò in avanti stringendogli il mento, lo tirò verso il proprio volto e poggiò la fronte contro quella dell'altro.

"Questa cosa finirà con me che brucio vivo Cavallone, o con io che impazzisco di gelosia, feccia" ringhiò.

Squalo gli leccò lentamente le labbra e il suo naso sfiorò quello dell'altro.

"Potrei andare a parlare con Cavallone senza che tu lo bruci vivo e scateni chissà quale guerra, testa di ca*zo" gli sussurrò.

Xanxus ringhiò sfregando i denti tra loro, gli portò la mano dietro il collo e lo spinse contro di sé.

"Non vai da nessuna cazzo di parte da solo".

Lo baciò con forza, mordendogli il labbro.

Squalo gli accarezzò il collo con le dita dell'unica mano, ricambiando il bacio appassionatamente.

"Vieni con me, allora" lo invogliò.

Xanxus ghignò scostandosi, gli passò la mano tra i capelli con un gesto brusco e grugnì.

"Come se Cavallone potesse semplicemente ricevermi" borbottò.

Squalo gli leccò la guancia e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Voi" sussurrò roco. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

"Ho il mio modo per fare in modo di farci ricevere" si vantò.

Xanxus si passò la mano sulla guancia, grugnì sonoramente rizzandosi in piedi.

< Se non risolvo questa cazzo di cosa, finirò per distruggermi di gelosia > si disse.

Incrociò le braccia, annuì secco.

"Basta che tu non faccia cose strane, spazzatura" sancì.

< Ti salverò dalla tua gelosia, che tu lo voglia o no > pensò Squalo.


	9. Cap.9 I due spadaccini

Cap.9 I due spadaccini  


_Salvami dal nulla che sono diventata_

  


  


Squalo si sedette sopra il tronco abbattuto di un albero e si deterse la fronte con una pezzuola candida. Il sudore gli faceva pizzicare il collo, all'altezza del colletto peloso dell'impermeabile. Udiva il mormorare di un fiume e lo stormire delle foglie degli alberi intorno. Si voltò verso Yamamoto e lo guardò sedersi a una decina di passi da lui.

"Continuo a dire che io alla tua età ero già un killer e tu stai sprecando il tuo talento" sussurrò.

Allungò le gambe e digrignò i denti sentendo l'altro ridacchiare.

"In ogni caso, siamo d'accordo? Lo chiederai a quel moccioso di Sawada?" domandò.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente allargando le gambe, poggiò la spada di legno in terra tenendola con una mano e si voltò verso Squalo.

"Potresti chiederglielo tu stesso, sai? Tsuna non direbbe di no".

"Vooooi! Tu sei tutto deficiente!" gridò Squalo, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Mise la mano sana sul fianco e con la lama della protesi indicò Takeshi.

"Se mi faccio vedere con Sawada, hai idea che combina il mio boss?" sbraitò.

Takeshi aggrottò la fronte arricciando le sopracciglia con il labbro sporto in fuori.

"Che problema c'è? Xanxus sbraita sempre senza motivo!".

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi e con la spada ticchetto sulla lama di quella di Yamamoto, abbandonata accanto a lui.

"Ripetilo e te ne darò tante che te ne pentirai" ruggì. Incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"E solo che i Vongola si alleano contro la spazzatura, ecco tutto" brontolò.

Takeshi portò le braccia dietro la schiena alzando il capo per guardare Squalo, piegò il capo di lato mugugnando.

"Questo cosa centra con quello che devo chiedere a Tsuna?" domandò.

Ridacchiò, si mise in piedi afferrando la spada e la ondeggiò a destra e sinistra.

"E poi pensavo fosse la frase preferita di Xanxus!".

Squalo sgranò gli occhi e avvampò, alzando la spada verso il cielo.

"Ti pare che voglio vedere Cavallone per motivi miei?! DEFICIENTE!" ululò.

Takeshi rise con forza, si portò la spada sulla spalla giocherellando con l'impugnatura.

"E' che Tsuna mi chiederà perché voglio parlare con Dino, vorrei solo dargli una risposta!" protestò.

Sorrise ampiamente mettendosi in piedi, tenne il peso tutto su una gamba piegando il capo.

"Volete iniziare un nuovo GDR?".

Squalo tentò un affondo e Takeshi saltellò all'indietro, lo spadaccino ghignò.

"Non credo siano affari tuoi e il bambinetto non capirebbe" sibilò.

Takeshi si ticchettò la spada sulla spalla, sporse le labbra piegando il capo di lato tenendosi sulle punte.

"Eh? Non è giusto Squalo, se state facendo un nuovo GDR vogliamo partecipare anche noi!".

Una folata di vento sollevò i capelli di Squalo, facendoli ondeggiare intorno a lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e partì all'attacco, incrociando ripetutamente la spada con quella dell'altro.

"Cavallone è sempre sulla mia strada. Esigo di sapere perché" disse secco.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, scoppiò a ridere piegando il capo all'indietro e si piegò in avanti socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Ho capito, ho capito! Xanxus è geloso ma non vuole ammetterlo con Dino, eh?".

Squalo espirò rumorosamente ed indietreggiò, tornando al tronco caduto e vi si lasciò nuovamente cadere seduto.

"E tu che minchi* ne sai della gelosia?" brontolò.

Takeshi abbassò il capo con sguardo scuro, impugnò la spada correttamente tenendola davanti al petto e accennò un sorrisetto.

"C'è sempre qualcuno che può trattare meglio di te la persona che ami, così hai paura che ti venga portata via" disse, scuro.

Strinse le labbra, alzò il capo sorridendo in modo tirato.

"Anche se è facile essere più gentili di Xanxus!".

Squalo si massaggiò il gomito ed alzò la testa, scrollando le spalle.

"C'è qualcosa di più prezioso della gentilezza. La mia vita si basava solo sui combattimenti, le spade e il sangue che versavo... ed essere il migliore era l'unico motivo per vivere".

Si grattò un sopracciglio.

"Bah, forse è inutile fare un discorso così tra noi. Tu sei un'idiota ed io mi sono tagliato praticamente un braccio da solo" sussurrò roco.

Takeshi lo raggiunse, piantò la spada in terra chinandosi in avanti e lo guardò.

"Credi davvero che vedere quanto Dino sia più bravo di lui a essere gentile lo farà sentire meglio?" domandò.

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato ed accavallò le gambe, massaggiandosi con la mano sana un polpaccio.

"Penso che permettergli di far intendere a Dino che deve starmi lontano lo farà stare meglio. Quell'idiota si spaventa facile, è un tale imbranato" ribatté.

Takeshi piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi, poggiando tutto il peso sulla spada.

"Ma Dino ti considera uno dei suoi, no? Non si lascerà cacciare così".

Squalo impallidì, sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre.

"Io non c'entro un ca*zo con la famiglia Cavallone! E' lui che è una merd* di stalker da quando siamo ragazzi!" sbraitò.

Si mise lentamente la mano davanti al viso e ve la batté delicatamente negando con il capo.

"Questo moccioso non sa nulla del mondo" brontolò.

Takeshi mugugnò, si mise le mani dietro la testa dondolando sulle punte dei piedi.

"Beh, allora forse ha una cotta per te e Xanxus è geloso per questo!" esclamò.

Si mise in piedi, afferrò la spada portandosela sulla spalla.

"In ogni caso, lo dirò a Tsuna. Probabilmente vorrà chiedere al bambino, ma sono certo che convincerà Dino!".

Squalo abbassò il capo ed annuì debolmente.

"Verrete anche voi?" domandò con voce rauca.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, sorrise ampiamente indietreggiando con qualche saltello.

"Forse? Sarebbe divertente stare di nuovo tutti insieme!".

 


	10. Cap.10 Xanxus e Cavallone

Cap.10 Xanxus e Cavallone  


_Ora che so cosa mi manca_

_Non puoi semplicemente lasciarmi_

  


  


Squalo si passò la mano sana sopra la manica del kimono ed osservò gli spicchi del mandarino tagliati nel piatto appoggiato sul tatami davanti a sé.

"Ecco, non mi aspettavo di certo un incontro così formale" ammise. Osservò Dino inginocchiato davanti a sé con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso a prendergli metà del viso.

Dino socchiuse gli occhi dorati piegando il capo in avanti, si mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Avresti dovuto saperlo quando hai coinvolto i Vongola. Se Reborn scoprisse che ho ricevuto il Capitano dei Varia in modo amichevole, mi farebbe a pezzi" rispose, divertito.

"Eeeeh... vooooiiii..." esalò Squalo. Deglutì, mentre le sue gote divenivano di un rosa più scuro e si girò, guardando alle sue spalle.

"Decimo, non vi affaticate" implorò Gokudera.

"Io non capisco perché ci debba essere tutta questa gente, Boss" gemette Levi.

Si girò verso Reborn che stava chiacchierando a bassa voce con Viper. Belphegor ridacchiava osservando Squalo.

"E' un vero peccato siano venuti solo tre Vongola" gemette Lussuria.

Squalo deglutì rumorosamente, girandosi verso Xanxus. Era seduto composto, rigido, con la casacca sulle spalle che si allargava sul pavimento.

Tsuna mugugnò incassando il capo tra le spalle, Takeshi ridacchiò seduto a gambe incrociate.

"Sembra proprio di essere tornati ai vecchi tempi!" esclamò.

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata a Xanxus vedendolo fremere di rabbia, deglutì ancora sudando freddo.

"Ahem ... mi ... mi dispiace. Reborn ha detto che non avrebbe mai perso l'occasione di farmi assistere ad un incontro ufficiale tra Famiglie".

Dino sorrise dolcemente.

"Non preoccuparti, fratellino. L'ho fatto anche io, ai tempi del mio addestramento, e s'impara in fretta".

Xanxus grugnì, si sbatté il pugno sulla gamba facendo sobbalzare Tsuna e socchiuse le iridi rosse.

"Non è una visita di cortesia, feccia!".

Squalo ridacchiò.

"Io penso che vorrebbero un po' di intimità e un principe come me vuole essere condotto in posti più consoni" disse Belphegor.

Takeshi si voltò verso Tsuna, sorrise ampiamente.

"E se esplorassimo la casa?" propose.

Tsuna lanciò uno sguardo a Reborn, che sogghignò abbassando la falda del cappello.

"Anche sopravvivere alle trappole in casa è un buon addestramento" disse.

Tsuna sbiancò mugugnando, deglutì pesantemente.

"F-forse preferirei restare ...".

Dino sorrise ampiamente poggiando le mani sul tatami, scrollò le spalle.

"Va bene così, Tsuna! Devi approfittarne adesso per girovagare, crescendo sarai sommerso di scartoffie!".

Gokudera congiunse le mani e si sporse verso Tsuna.

"Starò al vostro fianco, Decimo!" disse eccitato, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

Tsuna mugugnò abbassando il capo, sospirò sonoramente e si alzò.

"A-allora noi andiamo" borbottò.

Takeshi sorrise, si mise in piedi e portò le mani dietro la testa.

"Sarà divertente!".

Si voltò a guardare Belphegor, accentuò il sorriso.

"Sono certo che ci sono stanze anche per un GDR con i Principi!".

Belphegor si alzò in piedi e socchiuse gli occhi. "Seguirvi sarà divertente, magari vedrò scorrere abbastanza sangue" sussurrò roco.

Lussuria afferrò Levi per un braccio e lo trascinò lungo la stanza.

"Lasciamo soli i piccioncini" trillò.

"Ohy!" sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus grugnì sonoramente guardando Viper svolazzare fuori seguita da Reborn, tornò a voltarsi verso Cavallone. Dino stese le gambe e sospirò di sollievo.

"Aah, finalmente possiamo rilassarci!".

Squalo si grattò la spalla e si lasciò cadere sdraiato, osservando il soffitto.

"Ero seriamente tentato di tagliare tutto con la spada, Voiiii!" sbraitò.

Xanxus portò un ginocchio al petto rilassando le spalle, poggiò il braccio sul ginocchio e socchiuse gli occhi rossi.

"Voglio che smetti di perseguitare il mio Squalo, spazzatura" sibilò.

Dino sgranò gli occhi, batté le palpebre e scosse le mani davanti il volto.

"Non ho intenzione di portartelo via o qualcosa del genere! Mi trovo solo da quelle parti quando è nei guai, ecco".

Squalo ticchettò con la punta della spada sopra i pezzi di mandarino nel piatto.

Xanxus gli afferrò il braccio, lo tirò verso di sé e socchiuse gli occhi rossi ringhiando.

"Lui è mio e me ne occupo io, Cavallo Pazzo" ringhiò.

Squalo gli tirò una testata sulla spalla e digrignò i denti.

"BakaBoss" sibilò.

Dino si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, sospirò sonoramente sporgendo le labbra.

"Non è che io lo metta in dubbio, Xanxus, ma devi ammettere che mi occupo meglio io di Squalo di voi Varia".

Squalo scoppiò a ridere e guardò in viso Cavallone.

"Io sono un Varia. Non ho bisogno che qualcuno si occupi di me" disse acido.

< Vedi tu se almeno su qualcosa aveva ragione quell'idiota del mio... allievo? Posso definirlo così? >.

Xanxus ghignò soddisfatto stringendo più forte Squalo contro di sé, guardò fisso verso Cavallone alzando il mento.

"Non metterti in mezzo ai nostri affati, Cavallone".

Dino strinse le labbra arricciandolo di lato, sospirò piegando il capo all'indietro.

"Anche se me lo dici in quel modo, non posso semplicemente lasciar perdere".

Squalo si mordicchiò un labbro ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Se èveramente fratello di Sawada... sta per dire qualcosa che farà scoppiare un casino > rifletté.

Xanxus accentuò la stretta sul fianco di Squalo stringendo la stoffa del kimono, Dino abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi con espressione seria.

"Mi dispiace Xanxus. Non posso rinunciare ad aiutare un vecchio amico".

Squalo strinse a sua volta Xanxus a sé, strofinandogli il viso contro la spalla.

"Senti Cavallone, il Boss vuole solo essere sicuro che sei un semplice amico" disse con tono alto.

Dino strinse le labbra chiudendo i pugni, guardò fisso verso Xanxus che ricambiò lo sguardo con le iridi brillanti di rosso.

"Io non lo lascio andare" sibilò il Varia.

"E vuoi lo faccia io?" ribatté il Cavallone.

"Ehy, teste di ca*zo, non sono una femmina da litigarsi! Vedete di mettervi d'accordo" gli urlò contro Squalo.

Xanxus grugnì, lo strinse più forte scuotendolo leggermente.

"Tu sei roba mia, feccia!".

Dino si sporse in avanti stringendo una mano sulla frusta alla vita.

"Non fare così, Xanxus!".

Squalo sollevò la lama ed assottigliò gli occhi.

"Non dire al mio Boss cosa deve fare" minacciò.

Dino si bloccò, strinse i denti guardando Xanxus sogghignare, Xanxus fece un cenno secco con il capo allentando la presa.

"Non mettere più in discussione i miei metodi, Cavallone".

Dino guardò Squalo, strinse gli occhi sospirando a labbra strette.

"Ne sei certo, Squalo? Vuoi questo?".

Squalo si staccò da Xanxus e guardò in viso Dino, mordendosi l'interno della guancia.

"Anche se mi lasciasse a morire, l'unica cosa che voglio è non perderlo. Sono consapevole della mia scelta, Dino" disse con voce atona. Abbassò il capo e lunghe ciocche argentee gli coprirono il viso.

"E non ho ancora capito quando caz*o siamo diventati amici io e te!" gli urlò in faccia.

Dino s'irrigidì, sospirò abbassando il capo e chiuse gli occhi.

< Non posso semplicemente lasciarlo > si disse.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Xanxus, ne vide gli occhi rosso fuoco fissare Squalo e sospirò con forza.

"Capisco. Anche sapendo che ti farà sempre mancare ciò che ti serve, hai scelto lui".


	11. Cap.11 Rendimi vero

Cap.11 Rendimi vero  


_Respira in me e rendimi vera_

_Portami alla vita_

  


  


Squalo si staccò da Xanxus e scivolò indietro.

"Scelto?" domandò con voce roca.

Xanxus strinse i pugni scattando in piedi con gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi cremisi brillarono di rosso e arancio.

"Lui mi appartiene, feccia".

Dino strusciò il pollice sul manico della frusta ripetutamente sentendolo ruvido.

"Vuol dire che non ha deciso di stare con te?" chiese, calmo.

Squalo si alzò in piedi di scatto e scalciò il piatto, facendolo rivolare.

"Dimmi quando mai ti ho illuso, Cavallone? Quando ti ho fatto credere di essere tuo?! Mer*a!" gridò.

Dino si alzò di scatto tirando fuori la frusta, la rotolò facendola schioccare sul pavimento.

"E quando mai Xanxus ha dato l'impressione di meritarti?".

Squalo ghignò e mise la mano nella tasca dell'impermeabile che indossava.

"Sono io che me lo devo meritare, al massimo, idiota" sibilò.

Xanxus fece un mezzo sogghigno, rilassò le spalle e incrociò le braccia alzando il capo.

"Qui non abbiamo più niente da dirci, Cavallone" dichiarò.

Dino strinse la frusta con forza guardandoli, rilassò la presa e sospirò con forza.

"L'hai proprio riportato alla vita, rispetto a quando era ragazzo, eh?".

Xanxus sbuffò, fece un passo di lato affiancandosi a Squalo e indurì lo sguardo.

"E' lui che si occupa di me, feccia. Io non penso a nessuno".

"Parla tanto, ma è venuto fino a qui solo perché era geloso, questa testa di caz*o" sussurrò Squalo a Cavallone. Ridacchiò e camminò dietro le spalle di Xanxus, allontanandosi.

Xanxus lo afferrò per il fianco, lo attirò a sé con uno strattone e lo sbatté contro il muro del corridoio alzando il capo per guardarlo.

"Così devi meritarmi, Squalo?" lo provocò.

Squalo lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Se ti dicessi che mi sembra di avere il tuo nome marchiato a fuoco dentro l'anima, mi beccherei solo una sonora risata... no, preferisco

Cap.11 Rendimi vero  


_Respira in me e rendimi vera_

_Portami alla vita_

  


  


Squalo si staccò da Xanxus e scivolò indietro.

"Scelto?" domandò con voce roca.

Xanxus strinse i pugni scattando in piedi con gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi cremisi brillarono di rosso e arancio.

"Lui mi appartiene, feccia".

Dino strusciò il pollice sul manico della frusta ripetutamente sentendolo ruvido.

"Vuol dire che non ha deciso di stare con te?" chiese, calmo.

Squalo si alzò in piedi di scatto e scalciò il piatto, facendolo rivolare.

"Dimmi quando mai ti ho illuso, Cavallone? Quando ti ho fatto credere di essere tuo?! Mer*a!" gridò.

Dino si alzò di scatto tirando fuori la frusta, la rotolò facendola schioccare sul pavimento.

"E quando mai Xanxus ha dato l'impressione di meritarti?".

Squalo ghignò e mise la mano nella tasca dell'impermeabile che indossava.

"Sono io che me lo devo meritare, al massimo, idiota" sibilò.

Xanxus fece un mezzo sogghigno, rilassò le spalle e incrociò le braccia alzando il capo.

"Qui non abbiamo più niente da dirci, Cavallone" dichiarò.

Dino strinse la frusta con forza guardandoli, rilassò la presa e sospirò con forza.

"L'hai proprio riportato alla vita, rispetto a quando era ragazzo, eh?".

Xanxus sbuffò, fece un passo di lato affiancandosi a Squalo e indurì lo sguardo.

"E' lui che si occupa di me, feccia. Io non penso a nessuno".

"Parla tanto, ma è venuto fino a qui solo perché era geloso, questa testa di caz*o" sussurrò Squalo a Cavallone. Ridacchiò e camminò dietro le spalle di Xanxus, allontanandosi.

Xanxus lo afferrò per il fianco, lo attirò a sé con uno strattone e lo sbatté contro il muro del corridoio alzando il capo per guardarlo.

"Così devi meritarmi, Squalo?" lo provocò.

Squalo lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Se ti dicessi che mi sembra di avere il tuo nome marchiato a fuoco dentro l'anima, mi beccherei solo una sonora risata... no, preferisco dimostrartelo > pensò.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio con foga passandogli le mani sulle gambe sollevando il kimono, gli strinse le natiche e si scostò, tornò a baciarlo con ancora più passione.

< A dirti che mi hai dato un motivo per vivere sarei solo un cazzo di sentimentale. Questo mi viene molto meglio > si disse.

Squalo gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia e gettò indietro la testa, strofinandola contro la parete, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"A casa di Cavallone, figlio di puttan*?" domandò.

Xanxus ghignò, gli morse il collo e alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Mi era parso l'avessi rifiutato, spazzatura" sibilò.

Gli strinse le natiche massaggiandole con le dita callose, tenendolo premuto di peso contro la parete.

Squalo nascose un gorgoglio di piacere digrignando i denti. Sentiva le dita di Xanxus accarezzarlo e il suo viso divenne vermiglio.

"Voiiii. Farai scoppiare qualche guerra, imbecille" brontolò.

Xanxus gli allargò le natiche con le mani e iniziò a sfregarsi freneticamente contro di lui gemendogli contro la spalla, nascose il capo nell'incavo del collo dell'altro.

"Non mi fo*te niente della guerra. Ho bisogno di te adesso, feccia" sussurrò, roco e caldo.

"Allora fallo, ca*zo e smettila di parlare" sibilò Squalo. Gli strinse una spalla con la mano sana e si strofinò contro di lui.

Xanxus si slacciò con una mano la cintura del kimono, sollevò l'orlo di quello dell'altro ed entrò con una spinta secca. Iniziò a baciarlo con foga crescente, muovendosi avanti e indietro.

< Ho fottutamente bisogno di te >.

 

dimostrartelo > pensò.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio con foga passandogli le mani sulle gambe sollevando il kimono, gli strinse le natiche e si scostò, tornò a baciarlo con ancora più passione.

< A dirti che mi hai dato un motivo per vivere sarei solo un cazzo di sentimentale. Questo mi viene molto meglio > si disse.

Squalo gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia e gettò indietro la testa, strofinandola contro la parete, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"A casa di Cavallone, figlio di puttan*?" domandò.

Xanxus ghignò, gli morse il collo e alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Mi era parso l'avessi rifiutato, spazzatura" sibilò.

Gli strinse le natiche massaggiandole con le dita callose, tenendolo premuto di peso contro la parete.

Squalo nascose un gorgoglio di piacere digrignando i denti. Sentiva le dita di Xanxus accarezzarlo e il suo viso divenne vermiglio.

"Voiiii. Farai scoppiare qualche guerra, imbecille" brontolò.

Xanxus gli allargò le natiche con le mani e iniziò a sfregarsi freneticamente contro di lui gemendogli contro la spalla, nascose il capo nell'incavo del collo dell'altro.

"Non mi fo*te niente della guerra. Ho bisogno di te adesso, feccia" sussurrò, roco e caldo.

"Allora fallo, ca*zo e smettila di parlare" sibilò Squalo. Gli strinse una spalla con la mano sana e si strofinò contro di lui.

Xanxus si slacciò con una mano la cintura del kimono, sollevò l'orlo di quello dell'altro ed entrò con una spinta secca. Iniziò a baciarlo con foga crescente, muovendosi avanti e indietro.

< Ho fottutamente bisogno di te >.

 


	12. Cap.12 Menzogne

Cap.12 Menzogne  


  


_Portami alla vita_

_(ho vissuto una bugia, non c’è nulla dentro)_

_Portami alla vita_

  


  


  


Squalo si fasciò le gambe, le bende pallide si macchiarono di sangue e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"E' un miracolo che da Cavallone ho trovato l'infermeria. O chi ci avrebbe tolto dai piedi quelle piattole?" brontolò.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Soprattutto quel Sawada.... quel marmocchio deve avere il complesso del buon samaritano".

Xanxus strinse le labbra tendendo le spalle, gli afferrò una spalla sbattendolo steso e lo tenne premuto guardandolo con gli occhi cremisi scintillanti.

"Non del Buon Samaritano" ringhiò.

Strinse la presa sulla spalla di Squalo sentendo il fiato leggermente corto.

< Quel marmocchio ha il complesso del Santo, come il vecchio b*stardo ... > pensò.

Squalo gli allentò la cravatta nera con una mano.

"Te lo ricorda così tanto?" domandò con voce roca.

Gli sbottonò i primi bottoni della camicia candida spiegazzata.

Xanxus distolse lo sguardo rilassando leggermente la presa, si mise a gattoni su di lui lasciandogli sbottonare la camicia.

"Ha gli occhi colmi di una carità cristiana che quel b*stardo del Nono non ha mai avuto".

Poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Squalo, sentendo il respiro pesante e la gola secca.

< Sono il Boss dei Varia. Eppure continuo a chiedermi come mi sarei sentito se fossi stato il Boss dei Vongola. La feccia come Cavallone non avrebbe osato accampare diritti su Squalo >.

Squalo gli sfilò delicatamente un paio di piume di pappagallo dal colletto e dai capelli, gli gettò indietro la coda di procione e gli sfilò la camicia bianca. Gettò sia la cravatta nera che l'altro indumento sopra una sedia.

"Vooooi, stai delirando" sussurrò roco.

Xanxus gli sfiorò con la punta delle dita il petto carezzando le bende, gli occhi liquidi.

"Nessuno metterebbe in discussione il Boss dei Vongola. Certo non feccia come Cavallo Pazzo" ringhiò.

Gli leccò il collo con un movimento lento, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e serrò gli occhi.

< Stronzat*. Quello che diceva il Nono, quello che diceva quella putt*na di mia madre, quello che dice Levi, quello che sto dicendo io. Solo pu*tanate! > si rimproverò.

Squalo gli slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni, si sfilò la protesi con la spada togliendosi i legacci che la teneva e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento con un clangore metallico. Mostrò il collo a Xanxus.

"Boss, c'è un modo per farvi smettere di dire ca*zate?" domandò con voce roca. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, deformando la parte inferiore del viso, mostrando i denti candidi leggermente aguzzi.

Xanxus ghignò appena, gli fece scorrere la mano fino a stringergli il fianco e lo sollevò leggermente facendo aderire il bacino dell'altro con il proprio.

"Negami che è così, se hai fegato" ringhiò, contro l'orecchio di Squalo.

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo e digrignò i denti.

"Hai nominato i Varia squadra indipendente di Vongola IX e odi quel vecchio. Quindi è inutile che io neghi, per te i Vongola verranno sempre prima" ribatté secco. Strinse spasmodicamente una delle bende sulla sua gamba sinistra.

Xanxus sfregò i denti tra loro stringendo un pugno, premette il naso contro il collo di Squalo aspirandone l'odore fino a sentire le orecchie ronzare.

"Per me?" sibilò.

Si mise a gattoni, guardò Squalo negli occhi con le iridi scintillanti di arancio e rosso fuoco.

"Se quella del dannato Nono non fosse stata una maledetta bugia, se tutta la mia fot*uta vita non fosse stata un'enorme cazzat*, sarei diventato Boss dei Vongola" ringhiò.

Gli strinse i fianchi con forza, premendo con le dita.

"E l'unica cosa che rispondi ad un Vongola quando ti dice 'questo è mio' sai qual è? La risposta è 'come posso dartela?' e nient'altro, feccia" sibilò.

Squalo gettò indietro la testa, la stretta di Xanxus si fece sempre più forte, le ossa scricchiolarono e le dita del Boss dei Varia divennero roventi. Sulla pelle del Capitano rimasero dei segni di scottatura.

"E che cosa vorresti che non puoi avere da Varia?" sibilò Squalo.

Xanxus gli abbassò i pantaloni con un gesto secco, passò le dita roventi sulla pelle dell'altro osservando la cute arrossarsi intensamente, emise un sospiro aderendo di più a lui.

"Vorrei nessuno avesse insinuato che non mi appartieni, spazzatura"sibilò.

Squalo sporse il bacino verso di lui e arcuò la schiena, ansimando piano.

"Sono tutte cazza*e e lo sai. IO SONO TUO!" sbraitò. Strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti, ringhiando.

Xanxus gli strinse la gola di scatto, sgranò completamente gli occhi che si schiarirono e lo premette con tutto il proprio corpo verso il basso.

"Questa è l'ennesima bugia della mia fottutissima vita!" sbottò.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi gli divennero grigio spente e si abbandonò, il braccio sano gli ricadde in erte e il respiro gli si mozzò.

Xanxus trattenne il fiato lasciando di scatto la presa, gli premette le mani sul petto tirando una serie di schiaffi con forza.

"SQUALO!" gridò.

La testa gli girava, deglutì un paio di volte e si chinò verso l'orecchio del Varia tenendogli la mano all'altezza del cuore.

"Rispondi immediatamente, Superbi Squalo" ordinò, roco e caldo.

Squalo si aggrappò a lui con il braccio, cingendogli la vita e tossì. Strinse gli occhi e boccheggiò.

"Che ca*zo urli?!" si lamentò con voce rauca.

Xanxus gettò indietro il capo inspirando, rilassò le spalle e lo strinse contro di sé con dolcezza, gli depose un bacio sulle labbra ed espirò.

"Urlo quanto ca*zo mi pare, pezzo di merd*" sussurrò, con tono spezzato.

Squalo gli mise la testa sulla spalla, cercando di regolare il respiro e gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore.

"Mi fai venire mal di testa" si lamentò.

Xanxus gli passò la mano sulla schiena in movimenti circolari, strinse gli occhi sospirando.

"Il vecchio stronz* mi ha fatto vivere una bugia vuota, senza nulla di vero. Fossi un Vongola, nessuno dubiterebbe che sei mio. Mi fa incazzare l'idea che io debba minacciare Cavallone per spiegargli che la feccia come lui non deve toccarti" dichiarò, secco.

Squalo si concentrò sui suoi massaggi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Tu adori quel vecchio maledetto" si lagnò.

Xanxus chiuse gli occhi, gli strinse leggermente una spalla e grugnì.

"Sawada me lo ricorda" bisbigliò.

Si scostò, guardò Squalo con le labbra assottigliate e poggiò la fronte contro l'altro.

"Non è il vecchio maledetto il punto. Il punto è che contestano la mia proprietà" sbottò.


	13. Cap.13 Gelato dentro

Cap.13 Gelato dentro

_ Gelata dentro senza il tuo tocco _

  
  


Squalo si massaggiò il collo, sentiva dolerlo sotto le dita.

"Ah ah" borbottò.

Xanxus fece un mezzo sogghigno, lo baciò appassionatamente premendosi contro di lui.

"Cosa ca*zo ti lamenti con Lussuria che non ti parlo, se quando lo faccio borbotti, feccia".

Squalo ricambiò al bacio, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella dell'altro, aderendo con il proprio corpo al suo.

Xanxus gli morse il labbro inferiore, gli passò le mani sulla schiena mugolando piano e affondò il capo a lato del suo collo.

"Come caz*o devo dirtelo che ho bisogno tu sia mio?" sussurrò, caldo e roco.

"Che altro ca*zo vuoi da me che tu non ti sia già preso?" gli sussurrò seducente Squalo all'orecchio. Iniziò a pizzicargli la schiena, lentamente, arrossandogli la pelle abbronzata.

Xanxus si arcuò leggermente, gli allargò le gambe e gli strinse le natiche fino ad arrossarle, socchiuse gli occhi cremisi.

"Cosa pensi di avermi dato che non possano portarmi via?".

"Voi, maledetto pezzo di m*rda idiota... la mia fedeltà, stronz*!" gli urlò contro Squalo.

Xanxus strinse la presa e lo penetrò con una spinta violenta, si piegò su di lui con gli occhi socchiusi liquidi.

"Voglio non mi portino via nulla" sibilò.

Squalo iniziò ad andare su e giù con il bacino, facendosi penetrare ripetutamente con delle spinte secche.

"Sono riuscito a non farmi nemmeno tagliare i capelli in combattimento, maledizione. Non ti portano via NULLA!" sbraitò.

Xanxus gli premette una mano sul petto spingendosi con forza fino a far cigolare la brandina, lo baciò con prepotenza infilandogli la lingua in bocca e gli strinse i fianchi, si scostò e lo guardò con gli occhi rossi.

"Finirò per perderti con le mie mani" sussurrò, in un soffio basso.

Chiuse gli occhi affondando il cavo nell'incavo del collo dell'altro, gli afferrò una mano portandosela sulla schiena.

< Questa fot*uta gelosia, questo dannato bisogno di possederlo, me lo toglieranno >.

Squalo rabbrividì e gli premette la mano sulla schiena, massaggiandogliela su e giù, passando le sue dita gelide sulla pelle bollente dell'altro.

Xanxus si spinse fino a venire dentro di lui, gli strinse il polso tenendogli la mano premuta contro la propria pelle.

"Toccami, c*zzo" ringhiò, il tono tremante.

Squalo rischiò di sbilanciarsi sull'arto mancante e si sdraiò ritto sul letto, continuando ad accarezzarlo con l'altra mano. La sua pelle diafana era scossa da tremiti di freddo sempre più nitidi.

Xanxus lo spinse contro il proprio corpo caldo, avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia.

"Sei gelido" sbottò.

Scese a sfiorargli l'erezione con la punta delle dita, la sua pelle bollente faceva contrasto con quella dell'altro.

Squalo si strusciò contro di lui, aprì le gambe lasciando completamente scoperto il proprio membro.

"Perché io, al contrario di te, sento freddo d'inverno con queste ca*zo di finestre aperte" si lamentò.

Xanxus prese a masturbarlo con movimenti secchi e veloci, ne guardava il corpo niveo coperto da brividi con occhi liquidi.

"Solo spazzatura come te può essere così sensibile al freddo" sbottò.

Gli morse il labbro, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Senti il mio tocco. Non ti serve altro, feccia" mormorò, caldo.

Squalo si abbandonò contro di lui, concentrandosi sulla mano dell'altro che teneva il suo membro con forza, accarezzandolo con le dita callose.

"Lo sento" sussurrò roco.

 


	14. Cap.14 Appartenenze mancate

Cap.14 Appartenenze mancate  
  


_ Senza il tuo amore, tesoro _

_ Solo tu sei la vita in mezzo alla morte _

  
  


Xanxus continuò a masturbarlo con movimenti secchi, gli strinse con forza la base dell'erezione e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Ho anche il tuo fottuto amore, spazzatura?" sibilò.

Squalo venne ed ansimò un paio di volte, schiudendo le labbra.

"Non utilizzare termini da feccia" sibilò.

Xanxus sogghignò, lo strinse a sé premendo il corpo fresco dell'altro contro il proprio bollente.

"Io posso dire quello che mi pare. La spazzatura come te non capirebbe comunque".

Squalo gli accarezzò le cicatrici sul fianco con le dita tremanti, rimanendo appoggiato a lui.

"I Varia amano solo il sangue e la morte... e tu me le offri. Questo lo puoi chiamare amore, voiii?" domandò con voce bassa.

Xanxus fremette leggermente, il suo respiro si regolò seguendo il ritmo delle carezze di Squalo.

"Io non offro, feccia. Io pretendo".

Socchiuse gli occhi percependo i muscoli tesi distendersi lentamente.

"L'unico amore degno di tale nome ha l'odore della morte di chi intralcia i Vongola" sibilò.

"Allora è TUO!" urlò Squalo. Iniziò a baciargli con vigore le spalle e scese lungo il petto muscoloso, leccando lì dove c'erano le cicatrici. I suoi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Xanxus gli strinse i fianchi sollevandogli il bacino verso il proprio, gli leccò lascivo il collo ed emise un basso ansito simile ad un ringhio.

"La nostra vita è il nostro unico amore, feccia" sussurrò.

Sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi rosse liquide, sentiva il corpo rilassato al tocco dell'altro.

"E usare te è la mia vita" sibilò.

Squalo gli graffiò il basso ventre, conficcandogli le unghia nella carne.

"Stron*o" ringhiò.

Xanxus gemette, gli graffiò i fianchi e si spinse di scatto in avanti con il bacino, ringhiò e morse il collo di Squalo. Si leccò le labbra, deglutì inspirando.

"Sarò bastardo, ma almeno non appartengo a nessuno, spazzatura".

"E ci mancherebbe solo che appartenessi a qualcuno, maledetto!" sbraitò Squalo, dimenando le gambe.

Xanxus gli passò le mani sulle gambe carezzando la pelle candida.

"Tu hai Cavallone che ti vuole, credi nessuno voglia me?" lo provocò.

Squalo si piegò arcuando la schiena e gli leccò un capezzolo, passandoci la lingua più volte.

"Puoi avere chi ca*zo vuoi" ruggì.

Xanxus gli afferrò i capelli tirandogli il capo all'indietro, premette le labbra contro la giugulare di Squalo.

"Tu no" sibilò.

"E chi caz*o vuole?!" gli urlò in faccia Squalo. Sentì le labbra bollenti dell'altro strofinarsi contro la pelle del suo collo e deglutì rumorosamente.

Xanxus gli leccò il collo con la punta della lingua stringendogli con una mano il retro della schiena e con l'altra i capelli.

"Te l'ho già detto. Quel fottuto Cavallone mette in dubbio che sei mio".

"Smettila di ascoltare i desideri di quelle mer*e. Io non voglio" borbottò Squalo. Strinse le gambe tra loro strofinando le ginocchia e sospirò.


	15. Cap.15 Non riesco a vedere

Cap.15 Non riesco a vedere

_ Per tutto questo tempo _

_ Non posso credere di non aver potuto vedere _

  
  


Xanxus lo guardò negli occhi, gli lasciò i capelli mettendogli le mani ai lati delle spalle e lo sovrastò completamente socchiudendo le iridi cremisi.

"Ripeti sempre che mi strapperai il posto, feccia. Non vuoi neanche me" sibilò.

Squalo lo allontanò con una mano, rotolò finendo a terra con un tonfo e strisciò indietro. Si rimise in piedi e continuò ad indietreggiare.

"Perché non è il posto a capo dei Varia che ti spetta" ringhiò.

Xanxus lo raggiunse afferrandolo per un fianco, lo sbatté contro la parete intrappolandolo con il proprio corpo e lo guardò fisso con gli occhi socchiusi.

"E quale sarebbe, spazzatura?" chiese, il tono basso e ringhiante.

Alcuni frammenti di intonaco si erano conficcati nella pelle pallida di Squalo.

"Ca**o, se non lo capisci da solo, di certo non posso spiegartelo io" sibilò.

Xanxus gli carezzò la gola, premette leggermente le dita ai lati fino a vedere la pelle candida dell'altro arrossarsi e sogghignò. Gli sollevò la gamba con la mano libera e si strofinò contro di lui, portò le labbra vicino al suo orecchio.

"Non dirmi che anche tu vuoi fare come quel cogl*one di Levi" mormorò.

Le gote di Squalo divennero vermiglie. Il Capitano dei Varia dimenò la gamba che gli stava tenendo, il respiro più accelerato.

"Voiii! Non rompermi!" sbraitò

Xanxus premette il proprio corpo contro quello dell'altro immobilizzandolo, gli strinse i capelli tirandoli leggermente per sollevargli la testa e lo fissò.

"Non farò la festa a Sawada per essere il ca*zo di Decimo Boss dei Vongola, quindi non attribuirmi posti con cui non c'entro un ca*zo".

Squalo si divincolò, sentiva i capelli tirare. Lo raggiunse con una serie di gomitate, sentiva il corpo dell'altro aderire al proprio premendolo contro la parete.

"Eri tu che volevi quel maledetto posto!" gli urlò contro.

Xanxus emise un grugnito, lo tenne immobilizzato a forza e lo guardò dritto negli occhi con le iridi rosse che brillavano di varie sfumature di cremisi.

"E perché cazz* credi lo volessi, dannato cretino di merd*?" sbottò.

"Perché non riesci a credere che sono tuo, stronz*!" gridò Squalo. Le gambe gli cedettero e cadde in ginocchio, le ciocche di capelli ancora strette dalla mano di Xanxus.

Xanxus lasciò lentamente la presa osservandolo scivolare in terra, rilassò le spalle e si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lui. Lo abbracciò stringendolo contro il proprio corpo bollente, chiuse gli occhi.

"Non posso credere che tu mi voglia su quel fo*tuto trono solo per non vedermi geloso" sussurrò, con tono basso ma caldo.

"Merd*, non è la gelosia il problema... Non riesci proprio a vederlo, vero?" ringhiò Squalo. Si abbandonò contro di lui, appoggiandogli la fronte sulla spalla.

Xanxus gli passò ripetutamente la mano tra i lunghi capelli bianchi con gesti impacciati, storse il labbro emettendo un basso grugnito e lo strinse contro di sé.

"Non riesco a vederlo. Mostramelo" sussurrò.

Squalo alzò il capo e lo guardò in volto.

"Tu sei posseduto da una smania incessante. Niente, mai NIENTE ti va bene. Voi!" ruggì. Avvertì una fitta al petto.

Xanxus strinse un pugno conficcandosi le unghie nella pelle, sfregò i denti tra loro percependo la mascella dolere e si tese.

< Non posso neanche dargli torto, m*rda > pensò.

Distolse lo sguardo lasciandolo ricadere sulle lunghe ciocche sparse sul corpo del Varia, strinse le labbra.

"Questa c*zzo di smania sarà la mia rovina" borbottò.

Gli portò la mano al petto, carezzò lentamente e scese a stringergli il fianco premendo con le dita fino ad arrossare la pelle.

"Potrei diventare Re del f*ttuto universo e vorrei ancora altro. Non ho una caz*o di soluzione, e prima o poi questa maledetta mania mi fott*rà quello che ho" sbottò.

 


	16. Cap.16 Non riesco a vederti

Cap.16 Non riesco a vederti  


_Tenuto nell’ombra_

_Ma eri lì di fronte a me_

  


Squalo gli morse il mento, conficcandogli i denti nella pelle.

"Solo se glielo permetterai. Sei così debole da permetterglielo?" lo sfidò.

Xanxus tirò indietro il capo ringhiando, goccioline cremisi gli colarono lungo il collo e lui strinse il collo di Squalo lasciando il segno delle dita sulla pelle pallida.

"Credi sia la forza il problema, sacco di spazzatura?".

Squalo ghignò, sentiva la presa ferrea fargli male.

"Ci sono tanti tipi di forza" esalò con voce rauca e stentata.

Xanxus gli strinse un fianco, tolse la mano dalla gola dell'altro e lo guardò dritto negli occhi con le iridi rosse socchiuse.

"Ci sono anche tanti tipi di morte" lo minacciò.

Si leccò le labbra chinandosi su di lui, una goccia di sangue gli colò dal mento sporcando la guancia di Squalo e Xanxus assottigliò lo sguardo.

"Sei qui di fronte a me, e non riesco fott*tamente a vedere che mi appartieni, merda" sbottò.

Squalo gli prese la mano con cui gli aveva tenuto la gola e si mise indice e medio in bocca, succhiandoli.

Xanxus rilassò leggermente le spalle osservando la lingua di Squalo sulle proprie dita, chiuse gli occhi percependo il movimento dell'altro e prese qualche respiro.

"Ho come la ca*zo di impressione che prima o poi spunterà qualche altra porcheria da cui mi hanno tenuto all'oscuro" sussurrò.

Carezzò ripetutamente il fianco di Squalo, scese alle gambe e grugnì seccato.

< E mi congeleranno di nuovo togliendomi ciò che mi spetta. Mer*a, patetico >.

Squalo gli morse le dita, graffiandole con i denti, succhiando rumorosamente.

Xanxus gliele tolse di bocca, gli pizzicò un capezzolo con forza e strinse i denti tra loro spingendolo verso il basso di peso.

"Non ho intenzione di farti portare via, spazzatura" ringhiò.

"Voiiii! Guardami, sono qui" gli gridò Squalo, sporgendo il petto in fuori.

Xanxus lo guardò fisso, strinse i denti e scese a tenergli i fianchi, i muscoli delle braccia gli dolevano per la tensione.

"Come se tu non mi stessi nascondendo cosa caz*o c'è tra te e Cavallone!".

"Perché non c'è un cazz* di niente!" sbraitò Squalo, fino a raschiarsi la gola.

Xanxus gli prese il volto tra le mani avvicinandolo al proprio, lo guardò con gli occhi rossi che brillavano intensamente.

"Se anche tu mi tenessi all'oscuro di qualcosa, non saprei cosa fare, dannata spazzatura" sibilò.

Squalo gli tirò una ginocchiata al petto con tutta la sua forza.

Xanxus si rizzò in ginocchio portandosi la mano al petto, ringhiò e afferrò le gambe di Squalo allargandole di scatto, le tenne bloccate a terra e gli morse il labbro facendolo sanguinare.

"Non osare, feccia!".

"Almeno la smetti di dire idiozie! Cazz*ne" gridò Squalo. Sentì l'altro bloccandolo a terra.

Xanxus lo strinse in terra con tutto il peso guardandolo fisso, ringhiò e grugnì alzandosi. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori facendo oscillare le piume colorate tra i capelli, sbuffò.

"Sono stufo di essere tenuto all'oscuro da spazzatura come Cavallone!" sbottò.

Squalo si nascose il braccio con l'unico braccio sano e sospirò pesantemente.

"Idiota" si lamentò.

Xanxus gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò su di peso, socchiuse gli occhi grugnendo.

"Se quel pezzo di merd* ti considera uno dei suoi, voglio sapere perché ca*zo lo fa!" sbottò.

 


	17. Cap.17 Passato di ghiaccio

Cap.17 Passato di ghiaccio  


_Sembra che abbia dormito un migliaio di anni_  


  


Alcune foglie secche e arancioni cadevano dagli alberi, posandosi sull'erba ingiallita del giardino. Squalo alzò il mento, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Osservò il cielo plumbeo e abbassò lo sguardo. Takeshi davanti a lui stringeva l'elsa della spada, decorata con una gemma con ai lati delle ali argentate.

"Ti ho già detto di farti i ca*zi tuoi quando vieni ad allenarti! Mi faccio male allenandomi!" gli gridò contro, dimenando la spada davanti a sé.

< Il Boss ha ragione, il comportamento di Cavallone è davvero assurdo, ma io non lo conosco il ca*zo di motivo > pensò.

Takeshi mosse la spada a destra e sinistra, storse il labbro portando il peso tutto su una gamba.

"Ma l'altra volta ti sono stato utile, no?" chiese.

Squalo diede un calcio a un sasso facendolo volare davanti a sé e lo colpì con due fendenti a x, mandandolo in frantumi.

"Non vedo come ca*zo potresti questa volta" ringhiò.

Takeshi si portò la spada sulla spalla, ve la ticchettò e sorrise avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

"Beh, tanto per cominciare dimmi che succede!".

Squalo si mise a camminare a passo cadenzato, gli camminò intorno e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Che diamine, se lo sapessi!" sbraitò.

Takeshi lo seguì con lo sguardo girando la testa per vederne i movimenti, sporse le labbra mugolando.

"Xanxus è ancora geloso di Dino?" provò.

Squalo digrignò i denti e fece un passo indietro.

"Il mio boss fa quello che cazz* gli pare. E ci tiene alle sue proprietà. Voiii!" gridò.

Takeshi piegò il capo all'indietro sporgendo all'infuori il labbro, mise la spada sull'altra spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non intendevo proprio questo. Non ti sei mai chiesto perché Dino ti venga dietro?".

"VOIIII!" ululò Squalo. Cercò di colpire Takeshi al petto con la spada.

"E secondo te lo so?" gli gridò.

Takeshi ridacchiò balzando all'indietro, portò la spada davanti a sé a difesa e piegò il capo di lato sorridendo.

"Quando hai conosciuto Dino era già un Boss del GDR mafioso?".

Squalo gli si mise davanti e si sporse in avanti, guardandolo in faccia.

"Molto più di quanto lo sia adesso, spazzatura" sibilò.

Takeshi aggrottò la fronte, passò la mano da una mano all'altra e se la poggiò nuovamente contro la spalla.

"Vuol dire che è sceso di livello o qualcosa del genere?".

Squalo si massaggiò la fronte ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Nel senso che faceva il Boss serio, idiota!" gridò.

Takeshi indietreggiò sulle foglie sentendole scricchiolare sotto i piedi, si mise seduto in terra poggiando la spada di fianco e alzò il capo.

"Ok, ma cosa facevate tu e lui insieme?".

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Ca*zo, niente di che. Ci vedevamo quando andavo ad allenarmi dal mio maestro di spada. Siamo finiti in un paio di casini insieme. Lui è alleato dei Vongola, io dovevo diventare il capo dei Varia, perciò i nemici della famiglia cercavano di farci la pelle e ci davamo una mano per non finire stecchiti" spiegò Squalo con voce rauca.

Takeshi mugugnò ripetutamente, stese le gambe poggiando le mani sulle foglie e alzò il capo a guardare il cielo autunnale.

"Forse si è preso una cotta per te. O magari sei stato il suo primo alleato, come Gokudera per Tsuna".

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo e si fissò la punta degli stivali.

"Io l'ho sempre trattato come una mer*a..." ammise.

Takeshi ridacchiò passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Pensavo che i boss si arrabbiassero, per quello!" scherzò.

Piegò il capo di lato, incrociò le gambe rizzando la schiena.

"Magari eri l'unico a parlargli in un certo modo e si è legato a te. Così ora che sei di Xanxus, lui ti rivorrebbe".

Squalo si sedette a sua volta per terra ed incrociò le gambe, scrollando le spalle.

"Con lui non ho mai sbraitato come con il ca**o di Boss. Mai avrei pensato che avrei fatto altro da assassino, come cucinare per quell'idiota" si lamentò.

Guardò in volto Takeshi.

"Certo, avevo un carattere molto più pacato all'epoca. Ero addirittura ridicolo quando cercavo di usare le ca*zo di pistole" ringhiò.

Takeshi mugugnò perplesso, si sporse in avanti guardando Squalo.

"Scusa, quindi lo trattavi male o meno? Sembra molto confusa questa storia!".

Squalo si deterse le labbra con la lingua e ridacchiò roco.

"Voi! E' solo che sono peggiorato!". Mise la mano sana per terra.

"Gli dicevo che era stupido ed imbranato. Lo spintonavo. Ridevo ogni volta che cadeva e lo faceva quasi di continuo. Gli ticchettavo in testa la spada di legno" raccontò.

Assottigliò gli occhi.

"Ca**o, all'epoca non dicevo parolacce e portavo tutto ciò che mi prefissavo a termine. Misuravo ogni mio movimento e mer*a, riuscivo anche a provare paura nelle situazioni di pericolo".

Takeshi batté le palpebre, scoppiò a ridere gettando il capo all'indietro e scosse la testa.

"Insomma, non eri per niente un Varia!".

"Va a farti fotter*!" ululò Squalo, conficcando più volte la spada nel terreno, sollevandole delle zolle.

Takeshi spostò il capo di scatto evitando una zolla, storse il labbro e gonfiò le guance voltandosi verso Squalo.

"Com'è che sei cambiato così tanto? Per Xanxus?".

Squalo digrignò rumorosamente i denti e si avvicinò al petto la lama, guardando il proprio riflesso su di essa.

"Non è stato un cambiamento improvviso. Ho iniziato a indurirmi anche percorrendo la via della spada, senza perdere il mio maledetto onore". Ghignò e alzò il mento. "Voi, resto il migliore!" sbraitò. Le iridi color argento divennero più scure.

"Però sì, quel caz*one del Boss mi ha maledettamente segnato".

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi castani, tornò a guardare il cielo e sentì una leggera brezza scompigliargli i capelli.

"Quando Boss ha cominciato a tenermi con sé, è stato come svegliarsi all'improvviso. Prima di Tsuna e Gokudera avevo una vita davvero facile e noiosa, poi abbiamo cominciato questo gioco".

Ridacchiò, abbassò il capo e guardò Squalo.

"Forse Dino vorrebbe solo tornare a prima che Xanxus ti segnasse, quando eri lì per lui!".

Squalo gli puntò la spada contro, all'altezza della fronte.

"V-O-I! Io voglio solo che Boss la smetta di sentirsi minacciato" ruggì.

Takeshi afferrò di scatto la propria arma, colpì quella di Squalo e saltò indietro. Alzò la mano libera, sollevò la spada in segno di resa.

"Non è colpa mia se Xanxus non sa cosa vuole!".

"Intendi dire che è colpa mia, vero?!" ruggì Squalo.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Su, su, ora respira Squalo!".

Poggiò la punta della spada in terra, vi si mise contro con tutto il peso e aprì gli occhi alzando il capo per guardare l'altro.

"E' che ... tu e Xanxus siete nella stessa squadra da quanto, dieci anni? E lui pensa ancora tu voglia lasciarlo per Dino. Ha lasciato perdere la faccenda dell'anello ma ce l'ha lo stesso con Tsuna; anche se ci aiutate sempre. Non riesco proprio a capire se siamo o no nella stessa squadra!".

Squalo gridò e chinò il capo, facendo in modo che i suoi lunghi capelli argentei coprissero totalmente il suo corpo.

"Tu non hai capito che persino noi Varia non sembriamo una squadra unica!".

Takeshi piegò il capo sporgendo le labbra, scoppiò a ridere e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Allora è ovvio che Xanxus non si senta sicuro!".

Squalo rialzò di scatto il capo, le sue iridi brillarono.

"Se non la smetti, caz**, ti ammazzo!".

Takeshi batté le palpebre,riportò la spada davanti a sé in posizione di difesa e piegò leggermente le gambe distanziandole.

"Non puoi farci niente. Se crede che la sua Famiglia lo abbandonerà, di certo non si sentirà mai al sicuro da Dino o Tsuna".

"Qui ti sbagli! Nessuno tradirebbe il Boss, ma ci tradiremmo senza problemi tra noi" rispose Squalo e nella parte finale della frase la sua voce si abbassò di tono.

Takeshi distolse lo sguardo grattandosi il capo, guardò le foglie in terra spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Alle volte penso varrebbe anche per noi, se non ci fosse Tsuna" sussurrò.

Alzò la testa, sorrise ampiamente agitando la spada.

"Perché non organizziamo qualcosa tutti insieme? Qualcosa che provi a Xanxus che volete solo lui?".

Squalo si alzò in piedi e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare un paio di ciocche argentee alle sue spalle.

"Tutti quegli anni sono stati come dormire, sempre, magari ci fa una bene una svegliata... ma voglio vedere che riesce a combinare della feccia come voi" borbottò, allontanandosi.

 


	18. Cap.18 Casa Sawada

Cap.18 Casa Sawada  


_Devo aprire i miei occhi a tutto_

  


Nana socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo e mise un paniere colmo di pezzi di pane in tavola. Accanto c'era un piatto colmo di sushi al salmone e riso, dall'altra parte c'era una brocca colma di aranciata. Lambo si mise in bocca una serie di polpettine di polipo speziate, sporcandosi le labbra. I-pin, con movimenti lenti, si portava alla bocca le bacchette con il riso dalla sua ciotola nera.

"Tutto questo cibo è estremo!" gridò Ryohei. Alzò i pugni verso il soffitto. Nana ridacchiò.

"Questi ragazzi sono così attivi" disse dolcemente.

"Stai zitto testa a prato! Il maniaco del baseball sta inutilmente cercando di farci un discorso" ringhiò Gokudera.

Yamamoto ridacchiò, agitò in aria le bacchette tra cui teneva un pezzo di sushi al tonno e sorrise.

"Calma, calma. Si tratta solo di Squalo".

Tsuna sospirò, storse il labbro spostando lo sguardo su di lui.

"Avete di nuovo intenzione di fare qualcosa di assurdo come l'incontro con Dino-san?" chiese.

Reborn strinse tra le mani una tazza di the, la sorseggiò guardando Takeshi. Yamamoto accentuò il sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Xanxus è un po' depresso, così ho proposto a Squalo di organizzare delle prove di fedeltà per i Boss tutti insieme!".

"S-scontro?" gemette Kyoko. Haru le mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendo.

Ryohei raggiunse Takeshi con un calcio sotto il tavolo.

"Se è per rendere più sereno un amico, sicuramente sta parlando di qualche sfida a giochi" rassicurò la sorella.

Tsuna ondeggiò le mani davanti a sé freneticamente, sudando freddo.

"S-si tratta solo di ragazzi dell'università che conosciamo per caso, Kyoko-chan!" strillò, con tono isterico.

Takeshi ridacchiò passandosi la mano dietro la testa.

"E' solo un GDR, un GDR! Facciamo delle gare a punti!".

Reborn posò la tazza di the, sorrise appena carezzando Leon.

"Se si tratta di Xanxus, accetterà solo qualcosa in stile Vongola".

Gokudera osservò Haru mettere una serie di sfere di riso con le alghe dentro una cesta.

"Che fai?" le ringhiò.

"Le tengo da parte per Chrome" rispose la ragazza.

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato e si voltò verso Reborn.

"L'unico tipo di sfide accettabili sono quelle in cui gli sfidanti portano lustro al loro Boss". Si voltò verso Tsuna e arrossì.

"Io sarei pronto a morire in nome del Decimo" sussurrò.

Tsuna emise un trillo arrossendo, dimenò con più forza le mani indietreggiando appena.

"Questo non è davvero necessario!".

Takeshi alzò la mano ondeggiandola in aria, sorrise ampiamente e guardò verso Ryohei.

"Potremmo fare delle sfide sportive! Sarebbe divertente!".

Ryohei versò del ketchup sopra il proprio piatto di riso al curry.

Si voltò e vide, attraverso la porta a vetri, semi-nascosto dai panni stesi in giardino, Hibari che camminava oltre la staccionata di casa Sawada.

"Solo se tra gli sport c'è la bo... il sumo" disse. Si portò un po' di riso alla bocca con le bacchette.

"Che ne dite se andiamo alla piscina riscaldata a fare le sfide?" propose Kyoko.

"Sono felice se impiegate le vostre tante energie per divertirvi" disse Nana. Mise le mani sul viso e piegò di lato il capo.

Reborn annuì facendo tornare Leon sul proprio cappello, accentuò il sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Se la Madonna di Tsuna propone la piscina, i Varia non rifiuteranno di certo".

Tsuna avvampò violentemente sputando del riso, scosse il capo freneticamente.

"Non chiamare Kyoko-chan in modi così assurdi!".

Takeshi rise con forza, ingoiò il sushi e agitò le bacchette in aria.

"Sarà divertente fare delle sfide alla piscina! Magari di nuoto!".

"Anche Lambo vuole fare le 'side'!" gridò Lambo, alzandosi in piedi sulla sedia. I-pin appoggiò il piatto vuoto sul tavolo.

"Anche io" si invitò.

"Noi andremo a chiamare Chrome" propose Haru. Kyoko sorrise ed annuì.

Tsuna si grattò la guancia mugugnando.

"Chissà se anche Hibari-san sarà lì ...".

Sgranò gli occhi, scosse il capo agitando le mani.

"Xanxus non accetterà mai una normale sfida di nuoto!" strillò.

"Sarà estrema, non normale! Inviterò anche Colonnello!" sbraitò Ryohei, alzandosi in piedi. Saltellò sul posto, chiuse gli occhi e il sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

"Decimo, voi cosa ne pensate? Mi interessa il vostro di parere" disse Gokudera. Si mise davanti alla sedia di Tsuna, in ginocchio.

Takeshi abbassò le bacchette impugnandole come piccole spade, guardò fisso verso Tsuna. Reborn si sollevò il capello guardando verso l'allievo, che deglutì. Tsuna si guardò intorno vedendo i presenti osservarlo fisso, alzò il capo verso la finestra osservando la tenda ondeggiare, intravide la sagoma di Hibari oltre il vetro e abbassò il capo stringendo i pugni.

"C-credo che se riusciamo a convincere Xanxus che è una cosa in vero stile Vongola, forse potremmo aiutare i Varia ad essere più uniti" sussurrò.

"Certo, Decimo!" gridò Gokudera, alzandosi in piedi. Le gote vermiglie e i pugni chiusi.

"Mi conviene tenere gli occhi ben aperti, ci sarà da divertirsi. Fufufu" risuonò la voce di Mukuro dal giardino.

 


	19. Cap.19 Per il Cielo

Cap.19 Per il Cielo  


_Senza un pensiero_

  


  


  


Chrome si strinse le ginocchia al petto, le cinse con entrambe le braccia e vi appoggiò il mento. Socchiuse l'unico occhio, la sua iridi viola era liquida.

I-Pin corse fino a lei e le cinse le gambe, alzò il capo e le sorrise.

"Parteciperai anche tu alle prove?" le chiese gentilmente.

Chrome arrossì ed annuì un paio di volte, lentamente. Allungò una mano e sfiorò il tridente appoggiato sul pavimento accanto a lei.

"Per 'Bossu'" sussurrò.

I-Pin annuì. Si voltò e vide Kyoya dirigersi verso di loro. Indossava una camicia bianca con la fascia da prefetto e un costume blu scuro.

La bambina divenne rossa e le si attivò il conto alla rovescia.

Tsuna scattò, afferrò la piccola per la testa, aprì la finestra della piscina e la lanciò all'esterno, guardandola esplodere.

Ansimò rumorosamente, si piegò in avanti e si strinse le mani con le ginocchia. Chrome arrossì vedendo che indossava solo un costume azzurro.

Tsuna si rizzò, prese un paio di respiri e sorrise timidamente.

"Mukuro ha deciso di far fare a te questa follia, eh?" le chiese.

Takeshi rise, avvolse le spalle di Tsuna con il braccio facendolo ondeggiare.

"Chissà cos'ha ideato il bambino per far accettare Squalo!" esclamò, entusiasta.

Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi arricciando leggermente il labbro, incrociò le braccia.

"Se questa confusione continua, vi morderò tutti a morte" sibilò.

Chrome abbassò lo sguardo.

La porta della piscina si aprì con un tonfo. Xanxus abbassò la gamba ringhiando. Levi corse dentro, mettendosi davanti al suo boss.

"Voglio sapere se questa cazz*ta è degna del mio Boss!" sbraitò.

"Vedrete che non vi deluderà. L'abbiamo organizzata bene, kora" disse Colonnello. Il suo gabbiano volteggiava a due mani sotto il soffitto e lui si teneva aggrappato alle zampe.

Xanxus si guardò intorno, notò Tsuna e socchiuse gli occhi ringhiando.

"Cos'è questa stronzata?!" sbottò.

Tsuna si mise le mani davanti al volto scuotendole freneticamente, socchiuse gli occhi.

"Giuro che io non volevo!" strillò.

Takeshi rise, indicò con il pollice verso Gokudera e sorrise ampiamente.

"Tranquillo, Tsuna. Scommetto che si è inventato qualcosa".

Reborn saltò sulla spalla di Takeshi stringendo una ciambella rossa e bianca alla vita, sorrise.

"Sarà una sfida in pieno stile Vongola per dimostrare la fedeltà dei subordinati al Boss" disse.

"Ogni guardiano dovrà affrontare una prova con il guardiano dell'elemento corrispondente. Nel caso qualcuno si infortunasse e non potesse portare a termine la prova, potrà scegliere uno dei presenti che non sta combattendo...". Iniziò a spiegare Gokudera.

Xanxus grugnì rumorosamente, colpì con forza Levi facendolo crollare a gattoni e si sedette sulla sua schiena con le gambe accavallate.

"Non vedo cosa caz*o c'entri questo con la fedeltà, feccia!" sbottò.

Tsuna tremò mettendosi davanti a Chrome rannicchiata, deglutì guardandosi intorno freneticamente.

< Spero che Lambo, I-Pin e Kyoko-chan siano al sicuro > si disse.

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, storse il labbro mugugnando.

"E poi i Varia non hanno qualcuno che può confrontarsi con Hibari, no?" chiese.

Kyoya sbuffò, si sistemò la casacca sulla spalla e si allontanò di qualche passo.

"Vorrà dire che tornerò a Nami" disse, atono.

Xanxus si alzò da Levi e avanzò con gli occhi socchiusi superando Squalo, guardò fisso Tsuna digrignando i denti.

"Con il cazzo che faccio una prova organizzata dagli Arcobaleno, sarebbe truccata!".

Colonnello gli volò davanti al viso socchiudendo gli occhi azzurri.

"Cosa stai insinuando, kora?".

Gokudera raggiunse Kyoya. "E' meglio che non te ne vai, la situazione si sta scaldando. Decimo potrebbe avere bisogno di te" sussurrò.

Kyoya piegò il capo verso di lui socchiudendo gli occhi, sollevò un tonfa stringendolo in mano.

"E allora?" sibilò.

Tsuna si sporse in avanti agitando le braccia allargate.

"P-possiamo sicuramente trovare qualcos'altro!" esclamò.

Si guardò intorno osservando Ryohei vicino Colonnello e Chrome rannicchiata nell'angolo, strinse le labbra guardando Takeshi ridacchiare e sospirò.

< Qualsiasi cosa non organizzata da Reborn sarà meno pericolosa > si disse.

I-pin si avvicinò a Hibari.

"Mi farebbe piacere combattere anch'io e poterlo fare al tuo fianco" disse.

"Invitate chi volete dall'Italia!" gridò Lambo, saltellando sul posto.

Xanxus grugnì sonoramente e incrociò le braccia al petto nudo.

"Scommetto che voi feccia non avete idea di quale sia il simbolo dei Vongola" cominciò.

Takeshi ridacchiò incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Squalo adesso ci spiegherà tutta la storia, vero?" domandò.

Tsuna ridacchiò istericamente guardando verso il Varia della pioggia.

< Ya-Yamamoto è davvero abituato che Squalo gli spieghi tutto >.

Squalo si appoggiò contro la parete della piscina.

"Voiiii!" tuonò. Assottigliò gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi color argento divennero più spente.

< Odio che alla fine si ritorni sempre a parlare delle ca*zo di tradizioni vongola > pensò.

"Il simbolo della famiglia Vongola è un'ostrica che contiene un'importantissima perla.

Nonostante il loro elemento portante sia il Cielo, la possibilità di controllare il tempo è come una perla nascosta nei fondali". Iniziò a spiegare.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi aprendo la bocca ad o, una gocciolina di sudore freddo gli scese lungo il volto.

< Squalo è davvero straordinario ... >.

Reborn gli tirò un calcio dietro il collo facendolo cadere in avanti, saltò e atterrò sulla spalla di Yamamoto.

"Proprio per questo abbiamo organizzato una caccia alla perla nell'oceano!".

Gokudera si massaggiò la spalla.

< Reborn non fa altro che mentirmi e nascondermi le cose. Spero solo di non sbagliare mai una delle sue prove o sono sicuro che la punizione sarebbe la morte > pensò.

"La vincerò all'estremo!" gridò Ryohei.

Tsuna si rimise in piedi, massaggiandosi il collo.

"Non essere ridicolo, Reborn! Non possiamo semplicemente gettarci nell'oceano cercando perle!".

Chrome si mise in piedi, afferrò il tridente alla propria destra e raggiunse Tsuna.

"Io vi aspetto lì, Bosshu" disse.

Si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, Tsuna arrossì completamente e Takeshi rise con forza.

"Se dobbiamo solo prendere qualcosa dal fondo dell'oceano non potrà essere pericoloso!".  
"Ci butteremo in questa avventura per voi, Boss" disse Levi.  
"Ed è così che funziona. Privi di pensieri, si sfida qualsiasi cosa, in nome del proprio Cielo. Shishishi" sussurrò Belphegor.  



	20. Cap.20 Battaglia

Cap.20 Battaglia

_Senza una voce_

  


  


Tsuna si affacciò dal trono su cui era accomodato, affianco a quello di Xanxus. Vedeva la sabbia in lontananza sotto l'impalcatura di legno su cui erano sistemati. Rabbrividì e rialzò il capo, i guardiani erano in fila sulla battigia. Indossavano tutti dei costumi da bagno.

Gokudera saltellava sul posto, Lambo affondava i piedini nella sabbia.

"Non importa se siete guardiani o no, caz*o! Sappiate a chi va la vostra fedeltà, Voi!" urlò Squalo.

"Avrò quella perla, Colonnello, vedrà!" promise Ryhoei.

"Non amo particolarmente i tutti contro tutti. Li trovò rumorosi, ma se mi pagate bene" sussurrò Vyper. Il serpente aureola sulla sua testa girava su se stesso. L'arcobaleno indossava il suo cappuccio e un costumino intero viola.

Kyoya strinse le labbra guardando l'acqua con gli occhi assottigliati che brillavano di riflessi viola.

"Si tratta di mordere a morte tutti per una perla, giusto?".

Una nebbia avvolse Chrome, Mukuro sorrise socchiudendo l'occhio rosso.

"Fufufufu, chissà in quali oscuri incubi l'oceano potrà intrappolarvi".

Takeshi smise di fare stretching, si alzò in piedi e sogghignò.

"Se si tratta di una gara di nuoto, ne ho già vinte!" esclamò divertito.

Colonnello volò davanti al gruppo appeso al suo gabbiano, dimenò i piedini socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Combattete per dimostrare la fedeltà di un vero uomo, kora!".

Gokudera si accese una serie di sigarette, aveva una decina di cilindri di dinamite per mano.

"Vinceremo per lei, Decimo!" gridò.

Lussuria saltellò sul posto, indossava un costumino inguinale che lasciava scoperte delle porzioni di glutei. Le ossa premevano contro la pelle del suo corpo, nascondendo i muscoli. Alzò il capo verso Xanxus e dimenò la mano.

"Le nostre preghiere vanno a voi, Boss! Si alzano silenziose per il cielo, lì dove non si può parlare!" trillò.

Tsuna si sporse maggiormente, rischiò di scivolare in avanti e Xanxus lo afferrò premendolo contro il trono.

"Lascia che ti dimostrino cosa possono fare" ordinò, duro.

Tsuna deglutì tenendo lo sguardo sui suoi guardiani, si umettò le labbra.

"Non capisco davvero il senso di una cosa del genere. I Varia sono gli unici ad aver capito perché lo stanno facendo, mi sembra una prova più che valida" si lamentò.

Guardò Takeshi sporgersi verso Hayato, il giovane spadaccino sorrise ampiamente.

"Sei sicuro di poterle usare in acqua?" chiese.

Gokudera ghignò, spense le sigarette ed inserì le bombe in una serie di sfere di plastica.

"Vedrai" sussurrò. Reborn alzò la pistola e sparò. I guardiani e I-pin si tuffarono in acqua.

Tsuna si rannicchiò sul trono stringendo le gambe al petto, strinse gli occhi chiusi e deglutì poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.

< Tutto questo è così assurdo! Il fratellone Ryohei lo fa per Colonnello, Hibari-san per poter mordere tutti a morte, Mukuro per divertirsi con le illusioni, Mammon per soldi, Takeshi e Lambo per gioco e non so neanche perché I-Pin sia lì! > pensò.

Xanxus abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi rosso intenso, lo fissò e si sporse verso di lui.

"Cosa caz*o stai pensando, feccia?".

Tsuna deglutì, agitò le mani coperte dai guanti davanti al volto.

"I-io pensavo solo che non ti capisco!" strillò.

Si sentirono delle urla provenire da Squalo, dell'acqua schizzò verso l'alto e seguirono una serie di esplosioni. A distanza di una ventina di metri l'acqua venne elettrificata da una serie di fulmini.

Xanxus fissava Tsuna.

"E cosa ca*zo non capisci, adesso?" sbottò.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle leccandosi le labbra secche, si morse l'interno guancia.

"Ecco ... loro sanno di farlo per te, no? Tranne Mammon che vuole essere pagata ... sanno di star combattendo per dimostrarti la loro fedeltà".

Xanxus grugnì osservando altri schizzi d'acqua, accavallò le gambe roteando gli occhi.

"Non serve dirlo. Tutti i cazzo di guardiani combattono e muoiono per il proprio cielo".

Tsuna ridacchiò appena osservando una leggera nebbia coprire l'acqua, deglutì portandosi una mano in tasca sentendo il contenitore delle pillole e storse il labbro.

"Tranne per Gokudera-kun, dubito che i miei abbiano capito cosa succede. Lo stanno facendo perché è come una sfida tra amici".

Xanxus ringhiò con forza afferrandolo per il bavero della maglia, lo sollevò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Se non stanno gareggiando per te, è inutile che lo facciano!" gridò.

Tsuna sollevò le mani tirando indietro il capo.

"Non è quello! Ma i Varia sono molto più determinati!".

Xanxus sgranò un occhio socchiudendo l'altro, allentò la presa e lo guardò.

"Perché?".

Tsuna sospirò, si grattò la guancia distogliendo lo sguardo e mugugnò. Rialzò il capo guardando Xanxus negli occhi, le iridi castane brillavano.

"I miei amici non hanno bisogno di dimostrarmi che credono in me. Anche se potrebbero vincere questa sfida ... i Varia hanno un motivo molto più serio del loro!".

Xanxus lo lasciò cadere sul trono, lo guardò fisso arricciando il labbro verso l'alto.

"Quello che stai dicendo è che per dimostrare che mi sono fedeli, vinceranno contro gli stessi ragazzini contro cui due anni fa abbiamo perso?".

Tsuna strinse i pugni, alzò lo sguardo con espressione determinata.

"Se è per una cosa così importante, è ovvio che non perderanno neanche contro i miei amici".

Xanxus sogghignò piegando il capo con le iridi cremisi che brillavano.

"E se anche i tuoi guardiani credessero di doverti dimostrare la loro fedeltà?" sibilò.

Tsuna sentì il sudore freddo pizzicare sulla pelle, prese un respiro profondo.

"Questo non è possibile. Io non ho alcun dubbio in loro".

Xanxus grugnì, si abbandonò sul trono guardando verso l'oceano e guardò fisso verso l'acqua, da cui provenivano rumori di combattimento.

< Mi ha lasciato di nuovo senza parole ... e riesco quasi a credere a quel che ha detto >.

Xanxus grugnì, si abbandonò sul trono guardando verso l'oceano e guardò fisso verso l'acqua, da cui provenivano rumori di combattimento.

< Mi ha lasciato di nuovo senza parole ... e riesco quasi a credere a quel che ha detto >.

Tsuna vide una serie di onde alzarsi, sgranò gli occhi e si tirò indietro.

< Quello sembra lo Shigure Souen di Yamamoto! > pensò.

Xanxus strinse un pugno sfregando i denti tra loro, si tese piegandosi appena in avanti e fissò le onde che si scontravano in aria.

< Cosa sta combinando quella feccia? Che il marmocchio abbia ragione e stia facendo sul serio con lo spadaccino Vongola? >.


	21. Cap. 21 Perla

Cap. 21 Perla  
__  
  


_Senza un’anima_

  


Squalo riemerse dall'acqua, nuotando con un braccio solo, la protesi. Aveva una ferita sul fianco, da cui sgorgava del sangue. Nuotò tra dei tentacoli di una piovra e arrivò sulla battigia. Gattonò fuori dall'acqua, il costume nero che indossava gli aderiva al corpo pallido. Si rimise in piedi e si mise a correre verso l'impalcatura. Si abbassò evitando una bomba che esplose sopra di lui. Si mise ad arrampicarsi sulla scalinata di legno. Takeshi uscì a sua volta dall'acqua, lo superò in corsa ed iniziò a sua volta ad arrampicarsi sulla scalinata di legno. Schivò i calci di Squalo, stringendo le labbra.

Tsuna si sporse dal bracciolo del trono con gli occhi sgranati, Xanxus girò il capo con un sopracciglio inarcato. Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, si sentirono altre esplosioni e rischiò di scivolare. Si rimise in piedi, prese un sospiro di sollievo riprendendo la corsa con il capo rivolto verso Squalo.

"Puoi anche ringraziarmi, Boss" disse Squalo. Balzò e atterrò davanti a Xanxus, porgendogli metà di una perla grande un pugno.

Takeshi si mise davanti a Tsuna, ridacchiò portandosi una mano dietro la testa e mostrò l'altra metà della perla.

"Sono riuscito a prendere solo questa!".

Xanxus allungò la mano verso il capo di Squalo, Tsuna gli mise le mani sul polso e si sporse guardandolo.

"Pare proprio che Squalo abbia vinto!" esclamò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre guardando la propria mezza perla, storse il labbro e osservò quella di Squalo.

"Eh? A me sembrano uguali!".

Tsuna deglutì sentendo una goccia di sudore freddo sfiorargli la guancia.

< Yamamoto non capisce che Xanxus sa essere senz'anima! Se pensa che Squalo abbia perso, lo butterà di sotto! > pensò.

Sorrise nervosamente voltandosi, agitò una mano in aria.

"Ecco ... Squalo è arrivato prima!".

Xanxus grugnì, allungò la mano e afferrò la mezza perla. Se la infilò tra i capelli, una piuma verde vi ricadde sopra e lui avvacallò le gambe.

"Solo spazzatura come voi poteva perdere una sfida simile" sbottò.

Squalo ringhiò, s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli afferrò con forza la mano, baciandogli il dorso.

"I Varia non perdono, maledetto" ringhiò.

Xanxus accennò un sorriso piegando leggermente il polso per premere la mano contro quella di Squalo, Takeshi guardò Tsuna sporgendo le labbra e agitò la sua perla.

"Quindi che faccio con questa?".

Tsuna si morse il labbro, gli porse le mani unite e sorrise.

"A-Anche se abbiamo perso ... sono contento tu l'abbia presa!".

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente e gliela mise in mano, guardò verso Squalo e ne imitò la posa guardando Tsuna negli occhi.

"Neanche noi Vongola perdiamo!".

Xanxus li guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio e strozzò una risata roca mettendosi in piedi con ancora Squalo ai piedi.

"Almeno il tuo allievo qualche cazzata la sta imparando" disse.

Squalo si rialzò in piedi e ringhiò.

"Ci mancherebbe, sono il migliore!" gridò.

Xanxus si sfiorò la perla tra i capelli, sogghignò dando le spalle a Tsuna e superò il trono.

"Allora torniamo a casa. Non abbiamo niente da dimostrare a questi pezzenti" sancì.


	22. Cap.22 Giuramenti eterni

Cap.22 Giuramenti eterni  
  


_ Non lasciarmi morire qui _

_ Ci dev’essere qualcosa in più _

_ Portami alla vita _

  
  


  
  


Squalo era accomodato sul letto ed era intento a passarsi una crema sui lividi sul fianco e quelli sul collo. Era ignudo e teneva le gambe unite, mentre stava sdraiato su un fianco.

Xanxus spalancò la porta facendo scricchiolare i cardini, guardò il corpo nudo di Squalo e ghignò.

"Se te li ha lasciati quel moccioso, dovresti ritirarti, spazzatura".

Squalo ringhiò e gli tirò contro il contenitore vuoto della crema.

"Voi!" sbraitò.

Xanxus lo afferrò al volo e lo strinse avvolgendolo nella Fiamma dell'Ira, aprì la mano lasciando cadere in terra la polvere e avanzò fino al letto.

"Ti sei lasciato rubare metà del premio come un c*glione".

Squalo strisciò all'indietro e afferrò dal comodino l'arto fittizio con attaccato la spada e se lo assicurò al moncherino.

"Non è colpa mia se gli altri Varia sono dei cazz*ni dementi e inutili!" urlò.

Xanxus gli afferrò la spalla e lo sbatté contro il materasso, gli si mise sopra bloccandolo con il proprio corpo.

"Era un tutti contro tutti, spazzatura" sibilò.

Gli carezzò il fianco sentendo i lividi sotto le dita, sfregò i denti tra loro.

"E poi riusciamo ad essere uniti solo quando c'è altra spazzatura a minacciare la Famiglia".

"Testa di ca*zo, quell'idiota di Levi si è quasi fatto ammazzare e Lus ha dovuto rianimarlo" ringhiò Squalo. Sentiva il peso dell'altro schiacciarlo.

Xanxus gli strinse il fianco fino ad arrossare la pelle già segnata, la mascella serrata e gli occhi socchiusi.

"Luss poteva risparmiarsi la fatica" sibilò.

Guardò i segni sul collo dell'altro, si sporse e ne morse uno con forza.

< Questi sono gli unici segni che devi avere addosso, feccia > pensò.

Squalo si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere e dimenò la lama della spada, sfiorando solamente i capelli dell'altro.

"Ci servono vivi, no?" ruggì.

Xanxus scattò afferrandogli il polso con la spada, lo sbatté sul materasso dilatando gli occhi rossi.

"Morirete solo quando c*zzo ve lo dirò io" ringhiò.

Sentiva le Fiamme dell'Ira pizzicargli la punta delle dita, tirò indietro il capo facendo oscillare la coda di procione e accentuò la stretta sui fianchi di Squalo.

"Farete solo quello che ca*zo vi dirò io, o vi ammazzerò con le mie mani".

Squalo cercò di raggiungerlo con una serie di ginocchiate e ringhiò ripetutamente.

"Moriamo quando caz*o moriamo, BakaBoss!" sbraitò.

I fianchi di Squalo cominciarono a scaldarsi sotto le dita dell'altro, Xanxus lo tenne premuto giù con più forza impedendogli di colpirlo e gli morse nuovamente il collo.

"Non ti permetterò di morire senza il mio fo*tuto permesso".

Squalo strinse le labbra ingoiando i gemiti di dolore e si divincolò sotto di lui.

"Mer*a, non ho nessuna intenzione di morire! Tu poi che ca*zo mangi?" ululò

Xanxus si piegò di scatto su di lui, la mezza perla rotolò dai suoi capelli scivolando sul petto di Squalo. Xanxus sgranò gli occhi e si rizzò seduto di scatto liberandolo, osservò il gioiello rotolare sulle coperte e la raccolse tra le dita.

< La prova di fedeltà ...> pensò.

Squalo si alzò seduto di scatto e si sporse.

"Si è persa?" domandò con voce tremante.

Xanxus negò con il capo, gli mise davanti gli occhi il mezzo gioiello che brillava di riflessi arancio tra le sue dita.

"Non la perderei per nulla al mondo" borbottò.

Squalo gli baciò la punta delle dita con cui teneva la mezza perla.

"Allora qualche ca*zo di cosa per te vale" bisbigliò con voce calda.

Xanxus sentì un groppo in gola, si umettò le labbra percependo le mani tremare leggermente. Provò a mettere la perla nei capelli, gli scivolò e grugnì afferrandola prima che cadesse, la guardò.

"Mezza perla per un mezzosangue" sussurrò.

Alzò il capo, le iridi rosse brillavano leggermente.

"Vale più di quanto sembra, feccia".

La porse a Squalo, si girò e indicò il proprio capo.

"Quindi mettila in modo che non cada, o ti ammazzo".

Squalo gli prese la perla dalle mani e aprì il cassetto, la avvolse con un fil di ferro dorato, fece una treccina a Xanxus e con il filo vi appuntò la perla.

"Figurati se non sono capace di farlo. Voi!" si vantò.

Xanxus strinse le labbra abbassando lo sguardo sulla propria mano, si strofinò il pollice sulla punta delle dita.

"Se sei stato capace di fare un baciamano decente, forse sei davvero bravo in qualcosa, feccia".

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, guardandolo con gli occhi grigi languidi.

"In tutto quello che servirà al mio boss, sempre" giurò.

 


End file.
